Doing it my way
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter was stuck at the Dursley's after the return of Voldemort, with no news and letters that didn't give him any information. Harry decided it was time to do things his way.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter one

Harry Potter's anger kept simmering, he knew eventually it would explode from him, so he knew what he was going to do. He could not believe the responses to his letters, his so called friends saying they were busy but couldn't say more, Sirius saying to behave, as if Sirius would if he had been in the same position. Well, as far as Harry was concerned he wanted nothing to do with them anymore and they would find out just what ignoring him would mean.

Harry knew it was Dumbledore's fault, first sending him back to the Dursley's when he was injured, he was an emotional wreck after seeing Cedric murdered, and his nightmares were worse than ever now Voldemort had returned. Harry couldn't decide whether Albus Dumbledore had a reason for doing this or if he was just plain stupid. Harry finally decided that the great and powerful Dumbledore was an idiot.

Harry turned when he heard the door knob to his bedroom rattle, 'Fuck off,' Harry turned back to staring out the window, but he knew whoever it was would have the door open in a matter of minutes.

'Harry,' Remus said as he stepped into the room, he's eyebrows rose when Harry never acknowledged him, 'Harry.'

'I thought I told you to fuck off.'

Remus was surprised at the response, 'We explained in our letter we were here to pick you up.'

'I didn't read it, I decided it's not worth my time to listen to anything you lot have to say anymore,' Harry clenched his fist, he had to stay quiet, he knew if he kept responding that he would lose it.

'We have to go, there have been sightings of death eaters in the area. We're taking brooms as we can't trust anyone at the ministry.'

Harry growled angrily, he flicked his wand, his trunk shrunk. He ignored Remus who seemed surprise he was using magic. Harry put the trunk in his pocket then held out his arm to Hedwig, he gave her a nuzzle then opened the window with another flick of his wand. He watched her fly away then grabbed his broom. It was right then he decided to shock the order.

'Catch me if you can,' Harry jumped on his broom and took off out the window.

'Damn,' Remus raced downstairs, 'He flew out the window, but he's angry, I would stay back.'

'We all knew he would be, it was wrong to send him back here then keep him in the dark,' Mad-eye said.

'He isn't completely uniformed; there were a lot of copies of the Daily Prophet in the room. Let's go and hope we find him.'

Harry followed Hedwig, he knew his owl would lead him in the right direction. So even though he enjoyed being out and free, he couldn't stay this way for long, it was dangerous. That didn't mean Harry was going to cooperate with Dumbledore or anyone else, it just meant he would be listening to what was going on. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to know anything, he would find out, one way or another. Voldemort wanted him dead and if he was involved in any way with any of snake face's plans then he wanted to know about it.

Harry followed Hedwig into a dive, she landed in a tree that sat in a small park across from some houses. Harry landed, shrunk his broom stuck that in his pocket then leant against the fence with his arms folded.

'How long do you think it will take them to realise I'm here, or will they believe I disappeared girl?' Harry smiled as his owl hooted happily, 'So we wait, but you can go in if you want, get some rest.'

Hedwig flew down onto Harry's shoulder, nuzzled him then flew towards the house. Harry watched as his owl seemed to disappear, so he knew there was some type of wards or charms around the place he was supposed to stay at.

It took another hour before a group of five people flew down to stand in the street. They all turned to see Harry standing casually against the fence. He gazed at everyone with a cold look but otherwise never moved.

'Read this so you can see the place, but not out loud.'

'Why should I trust that? Last time I saw Mad-eye Moody he was a death eater in disguise, one that tried to kill me.'

'You can trust me.'

'I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone, not anymore,' Harry glared at Remus but took the note. Once he read it he watch the house appear. Harry strolled forward and wrenched open the door, he side stepped Sirius and Molly before heading towards a room with a light. He found a sitting room so he lay down, one of his hands went under his head, the others all followed him in.

'Harry, mate,' Sirius said cautiously, but he received no answer, 'Look, we had to be careful,' again Harry received no answer.

'Apart from the magic Harry used to save himself from the dementors, he used it again while I was there. I'll go inform Albus there might be more problems.'

'Harry, you know you can't use magic outside of school,' Molly scolded.

Harry flicked his wand and the fireplace burst into flames, then he put his hand inside his pocket, pulled out a flask and took a drink.

'Is that alcohol?' Molly asked in a high pitched squeak.

'Harry,' Sirius sighed, 'we know you're angry, there was nothing we could do, now stop this right now.'

The only response was Harry taking another drink. Footsteps came closer then moved into the room.

'Harry, thank god you're here,' Hermione raced over but Harry didn't respond or look at her, 'Harry, what's wrong?'

'He isn't talking to any of us,' Sirius sighed again.

'Harry mate, Dumbledore told us not to say anything,' Ron said cautiously.

Harry took another drink then flicked his wand making the room dark, 'Harry, you're already having to face a hearing for using magic,' Hermione said.

Harry flicked his wand again making the fireplace go dark, he took another drink. Hedwig flew down and landed on his chest.

'Hey girl, won't some scotch,' Harry chuckled as the owl hooted twice, shaking it's head, 'I suppose it would not be a nice sight to see an owl drunk, but it's fun,' Harry gave the owl a pat then took another drink.

'Give that to me,' Hermione said in her prissy voice.

'Touch it and feel pain,' Harry growled angrily. He saw Hermione hesitate then moved forward, her arm outstretched, Harry flicked his wand, Hermione screamed as her hand was cut open, 'I did warn you,' Harry took another drink.

Molly bustled Hermione out of the room to fix her hand, Ron stood at the door staring down at his friend.

'Do you think he will ever forgive us?' Ron whispered.

'No, now fuck off,' Harry growled, then took another drink.

Sirius gestured with his head for everyone to leave the room, 'I told Albus you should not have been sent there,' Sirius sighed when Harry didn't answer, just kept patting his owl, 'I can't believe how childish you're being.'

'Fuck off,' Harry growled.

'Fine, if that's the way you want it, we'll leave you alone.'

'About fucking time,' Harry waited until Sirius left then flicked his wand making the door slam, 'We're going to have some fun girl,' Harry chuckled as Hedwig hooted before flying out the window.

When Harry received word that he had to face a hearing for using magic outside of school, he decided since he was already in trouble he would continue to use magic. He had snuck out of Privet drive using his cloak and went to his vault where he took a heap of galleons out along with two long boxes. He had the gold galleons changed into muggle money then headed in to London.

Harry bought a heap of new clothes, shoes then saw an eye specialist so he could get some contact lenses. After having his eyes tested he was told to pick up his contact lenses in a week, Harry ordered a dozen pairs. When he finished in that shop he went to buy a portable cd player and a heap of cd's, then started to work on how to make the player work in a place where magic was used. He remembered when Hermione had told him that nothing electrical could work at Hogwarts because of magic. So Harry worked on charming the batteries. It took a couple of weeks but Harry was able to get his cd playing to work around magic. He bought himself a laptop computer and even though Harry didn't know much about electronics, he studied it until he was able to work on the built in power supply to stay charged at all times and again work around magic. Being stuck at Privet drive gave him time to study everything he could.

Harry knew it was petty, but he threw out all his quills, ink and parchment, then he bought normal notebooks and pens. It was his protest about how far behind the magical world was to the muggle world. He also was planning one more thing but that wouldn't be for another couple of weeks. Now was the time to annoy everyone at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry pressed the play button then cast the sonorus charm, music blasted from his cd player, making him chuckle. He stood and walked casually out of the room, he found where everyone was, the kitchen. He walked in with his music blaring then went over to the fruit bowl, grabbed three pieces of fruit, then a handful of biscuits before sitting down, his feet went up on the table. He closed his eyes and moved his body with the music.

'Harry,' Sirius yelled, 'Harry,' he yelled again the touched his should, he found himself flying across the room.

'That is enough Mr. Potter,' Albus said, but like everyone else, he was ignored. Harry turned the music up louder, then just kept eating. Once he was done with the fruit he walked out of the room, ignoring the looks and the people calling to him.

'We told you he would not take it well Albus, it seems he took it badly,' Minerva sighed, 'But what was that terrible music?'

'Muggle heavy metal, a lot of young people seem to like it. I have no idea how Harry got that CD player to work in a place full of magic,' Hermione said.

'He's had weeks to work it out, being stuck in the house,' Remus said.

'I wonder when he bought it, he never owned one before,' Hermione said.

'I would say he went and bought it sometime in the last few weeks. He's got new clothes and he isn't wearing his glasses. He probably got those muggle contact things,' Ron said.

'He never left the house,' Tonks said.

'He has his cloak, you wouldn't have seen him if he did,' Ron said, 'He knows how to sneak around Little Whinging, it was how he escaped his cousins gang. Oh I just thought of something,' Ron turned to Remus, 'Was his relatives there?'

'No, the house was dark, why?'

'If he's been using magic then he might have used it on them. Harry always said he would get them back for all the abuse they put him through. He just figured he would need to wait until he was seventeen. I remember he said he would destroy their name first, have his uncle fired, then they would be evicted. Now though, he's angry, he might have gone further. I also remember Harry saying they would never leave him alone in the house or the car. Usually he was left with a batty old neighbour.'

'We best check on the Dursley's, Remus, Hestia, could you head back there, search the whole house.'

'There was a car in the driveway but I never took much notice of anything else,' Kingsley said.

'They were home,' Hermione sighed, 'I hope he didn't hurt them.'

'I wish he could stop that noise,' Molly said.

'We may have to put up with it for a while,' Albus sighed.

Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. He had some sleep shorts on, but nothing else.

Sirius slowly opened the door, 'There's a bed upstairs, with Ron,' Sirius glared when Harry refused to acknowledge him, 'Did you hurt your relatives?'

'No, just did to them what they did to me for ten years,' Harry grinned evilly then took a sip from his flask.

'What do you mean by that?'

Harry glanced at Sirius then conjured a pillow and blanket, he turned on his side, flicked his wand and the light went out.

'That means get the fuck out,' Harry smirked when Sirius left. He flicked his wand again and his cd player could now act as a listening device. He never showed it earlier, but Harry had placed a small button sized device under the table then with a bit of magic had it connected to his cd player. So it was time to start listening in on what everyone was saying. It was the only reason he went into the kitchen when everyone was in there.

'We found them locked in the cupboard under the stairs,' Remus said.

'Harry said he did to them what they did to him for ten years,' Sirius said, 'They can't have, could they?'

'I did see an old cot size mattress in there, there was also a drawing on the wall, a birthday cake with candles,' Hestia said.

'Harry told Hagrid he'd never had a birthday cake before, nor any presents. But he never said anything about a cupboard. I know he was locked in the bedroom, they had bars on the window until we pulled them off with dad's old car. That was before second year.' Ron said.

'Albus, tell me you checked on Harry when he was young?' Minerva asked.

'No, I had Arabella keeping an eye on him. I better find out if there was more she never told me.'

'Are you telling us that when Fred, George and you turned up at home with Harry after flying the car to Surry that he really was locked in his bedroom?' Arthur asked.

'Yes and he hadn't eaten in four days, Hedwig was also locked in her cage. Harry said the last thing he ate was a can of cold soup he shared with Hedwig, that was four days before we turned up,' Ron said, 'I know mum was angry but we didn't lie, there was a small flap thing in the bottom of the door, Harry said it was to pass food through.'

'There was a bucket in the corner, didn't smell too good.' Fred said.

'We picked the lock on the door because Harry's trunk was locked in the cupboard under the stairs,' George said then looked at his twin.

'There was writing on the wall inside the cupboard, Harry's room, happy birthday Harry, there was also blood on the old mattress,' Fred said.

'There was an old blue baby blanket in there, it was almost grey. We could only just tell it was a baby blanket by the pictures of snitches all over it,' George said.

'It seems Harry was mistreated and no one knew, but why didn't he tell you two, you are his friends?' Sirius looked at Ron and Hermione.

'We asked Sirius, he said he didn't want to talk about them. But we know he was always anxious about heading there when the holidays arrived,' Hermione said.

'That is probably why he always put his name down to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas,' Minerva said.

'I remember our first Christmas at Hogwarts, Harry seemed surprise when I told him he had presents. It was when he got the cloak from Professor Dumbledore, mum send him a Weasley jumper and some fudge. His relatives sent him a fifty pence piece.'

'Fifty pence, that's less than a knut in magical money,' Hermione said.

'He got a tissue the following year,' Ron said, 'Aren't they paid to look after Harry?' Ron looked up at Dumbledore.

'Yes, they get plenty, I believe it's time to find out just what they spent that money on, then have it all returned since it's obvious they never spent it on Harry. He was thin I just assumed it was his natural build, yet his clothes now tell me they never spent any money on him.'

'His clothes were Dudley's, Harry said that when I asked why he wore clothes that were obvious too big for him. He had paper shoved in his shoes so they would fit.'

'And I sent him back there, year after year, it's no wonder his angry. I will try to rectify this and hope in time he forgives an old man's mistake.'

'It's going to take a lot to make this up to Harry, his been abused his whole life then gets deserted by us after seeing Cedric die. Not to mention he was tortured by you-know-who,' Hermione said sadly.

'Tortured, what do you mean tortured?' Minerva asked.

'You-know-who used the cruciatus curse on Harry, before he tried to kill him. But he also had his arm sliced open by Pettigrew before the curse was used,' Ron said, 'Didn't you ask him what happened Professor?' Ron looked again at his headmaster.

'I did, all he said was Voldemort tried to kill him, then he told me about the ritual, he showed me his arm where the blood was taken. The only other thing he mentioned was their wands connected.'

'They wands joined?' Snape blurted out suddenly.

'They have brother wands, their cores have a feather from Fawkes, the only two feathers he has ever given. Harry was able to make Voldemort's wand reveal the last spells it did. A ghostly image of Cedric appeared, then an old man that I found was the riddle's old caretaker. A woman named Bertha Jorkins who worked for the ministry,' Albus sighed, 'Lily and James came next.'

'Oh shit, that's why Harry broke down that night, he saw his parents,' Ron gapped.

'Harry said they helped him escape, the ghostly images surrounded Voldemort which gave Harry time to get to the port key. He went to Cedric's body first, then summoned the port key as the death eaters started to move towards him. He never told me anything about the cruciatus curse, only the killing curse.'

'You know the dark lord prefers the cruciatus Albus, he would enjoy torturing Potter before killing him. When I returned to him a few nights later he was still furious but I never found out why and none of the others mentioned it. I just put it down to the boy escaping him again.'

'There isn't much we can do about that except try to be supportive.'

'Professor, is there a lawyer that is linked to both worlds that could help retrieve the money from the Dursley's?' Hermione asked.

'We have many squibs who are lawyers for that reason. I will contact someone that can help. For now, give Harry some space and hope he comes around, soon.'

Just then an owl flew into the room and landed on Albus's shoulder, he took the letter but the owl remained.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore, Harry invited me to spend some time with him soon, he said he wants a friend he can trust to spend his birthday with. He said that you would need to give me permission to enter the house he is staying with as it's the headquarters of some secret organisation. I would love to spend time with Harry, so I hope to hear from you soon Professor, Luna Lovegood."

Everyone in the room looked surprised, no more than Hermione, Ron and Ginny who had no idea Harry was that close to the blond Ravenclaw. But they also heard what Harry told Luna, he wanted a friend that he trusted to spend his birthday with, which meant he didn't trust them, not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A week later Albus cautiously entered the living room where Harry was, 'It's time to head to the ministry Harry.'

'I'm not going, let them expel me,' Harry never moved from where he was lying on the sofa.

'That would not be a good idea, they would snap your wand.'

Harry shrugged, then his eyes moved towards the headmaster, 'They can't find me to snap my wand and they will never find me,' Harry pressed play on his cd player and again making sure it was loud.

Albus sighed but left the room, 'He refuses to go, I hope I can convince them of the truth. I need to go pick up Arabella.'

'We'll be here when you return Albus,' Remus said.

When the headmaster left Hermione turned to Remus, 'If he gets expelled, what then?'

'First they have no idea where he is, so they won't be able to get his wand. The last thing we need is for Harry to lose that wand, not if it's a brother to Voldemort's wand.'

'The thing is,' Hermione sighed, 'I wasn't sure until yesterday, but the wand I saw Harry using wasn't his holly wand.'

'Albus and the ministry would have been notified if Harry bought another wand,' Sirius said, 'Damn, what happened to James and Lily's wands when they died?'

'Albus took the order to remove their bodies, which was after Harry was gone from the house. We needed to keep the roof up so he could get to Lily,' Hestia said.

'So you have no idea if Albus took their wands out of the house?'

'No, we were all in shock, there was James…' Hestia stopped suddenly, 'Sorry.'

'It's fine Hestia, I was still getting over the effects of the full moon or I would have been there with you.'

'And I was stuck in Azkaban. We'll ask Albus what happened to the wands, it would be safer than asking Harry.'

'Do you think he will ever forgive us for not writing to him?' Ginny asked sadly.

'Right now, no, maybe with time there is a chance,' Remus said.

'Even if he does he will never trust us again,' Sirius said.

Hermione and Molly glanced at Ginny who looked like she was ready to burst into tears. A minute later she ran from the room.

'What's up with Ginny?' Tonks asked.

'She likes Harry, has for a while,' Hermione sighed, 'Harry's big on trust, break it and you don't get a second chance. He might have begun to talk to us after the first task but we noticed he didn't act the way he used to. He also stopped telling us things. So if Harry never trusts any of us it means he will never give Ginny a look, she betrayed him just like we did. The thing is, Ron and I have already been forgiven once before, he will never do it again. He was upset with Ginny when she spent more time with Ron when Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire, so he probably feels she betrayed him too.'

'I know Ron didn't believe Harry at first, but I thought you did so why did you need forgiving?' Sirius asked.

'When you sent the Firebolt, I told Professor McGonagall who confiscated it so she could have Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch strip it down to check for curses. Harry didn't speak to me for weeks, not until he got the broom back. I never saw the big deal myself, I was worried about his safety not the fact he never got to ride the broom straight away.'

'Oh Hermione,' Sirius groaned, 'It's like with you and books, if Harry had all the books taken from you, how would you feel?' everyone noticed Hermione looked shocked, 'So he feels that his friend took something precious from him. He might have spoken to you but he would have been wary about what he told you. Then it happens again when Ron didn't believe him. He sees his so called best friends as betraying him. I doubt either of you will get his forgiveness.'

'It's more though Sirius,' Ron sighed, 'Hermione didn't realise but she stayed by me even though she knew Harry didn't enter, Ginny did the same. Harry was basically left alone until after the first task. I know he spoke to Neville a few times, but everyone else believed he entered the triwizard tournament.'

'Not us, we told him,' Fred said.

'He spoke to us often,' George said.

'The thing is we never wrote to him after,' Fred said.

'So he's probably angry with us,' George said but his eyes flicked to his twin who nodded. Both boys got up and headed out of the kitchen.

The twins looked at each other then entered the room, 'Harry, can we talk to you for a minute?'

'Sure, but I thought you were ignoring me.'

'No, we thought you were angry with us too,' Fred said.

'We've been so busy making products also making sure mum doesn't find out that we just lost track of time.'

'Sorry we didn't write, but it had nothing to do with why everyone else didn't write, we were just busy.'

'I knew you would be, having a thousand galleons would keep you busy with putting your ideas into actually working products.'

'So you're not angry with us?' Fred asked.

'No, I'm not, you two, Neville and Luna were the only people who supported me last year. I know you two would have been occupied, but I received a few letters from Neville and Luna. When I told them that my ex friends had been ordered not to write to me, they started to tell me how I'm supposed to be this attention seeking liar, so I started to get the Prophet.'

'The ministry is on the Prophet's back, making them only write what they want.'

'If I confide something with you do you promise to keep it to yourself?'

'We promise, we'll even give you a wizard's oath to make you feel better,' George said.

'Not necessary, but I hired a lawyer,' Harry sat up, 'I found out that I own the Daily Prophet,' he smirked making the twins laughed, 'Soon they will find themselves either closed down or printing the truth. As the owner I get to say whatever I want, but my lawyer is keeping my name out of it for now as my dad didn't buy it in his name, he used a company name. The only time my name will be mentioned is the stories my lawyer will make them published.'

'So when will the stories change?' Fred asked.

'Very soon, but I asked my lawyer to wait until I find out what happens today. He's going to make sure my statement about the dementors and how the ministry reacted gets printed. There is also going to be another statement saying that with Voldemort's return that the children at Hogwarts should learn more defence so make sure they can protect themselves. They should have a class dedicated to practicing spells, not just the normal defence against the dark arts.'

'Oh you are really going to cause a lot of trouble for the ministry,' George and Fred laughed.

'We heard something though, we're not sure if you've been listening or not,' Fred said.

'I do sometimes, I rigged my cd player to pick up on my little spy device. But I don't always, listening to that lot is boring.'

'Well this isn't, let's hope your Prophet can change it,' George said.

'Fudge is going to put this person at Hogwarts to make sure you and Dumbledore don't go spreading lies. Her title will be the high inquisitor. But Remus told us that this woman hates muggleborns, creatures, all types of creatures and as she calls them, half-breeds. But her biggest hate is you mate,' Fred said.

'If she's at Hogwarts then she will make learning difficult, if not impossible, she will also make your life difficult.'

'Name?'

'We don't know but we can find out,' George said.

'So you're going to print her name as well?'

'That and make it seem that her and Fudge might be death eaters or supporters of Voldemort. People who refuse to believe are mainly his supporters trying to make sure no one knows the truth because it makes me and Dumbledore look bad. I said it to Seamus last year, he must be a supporter of the dark arts otherwise he would realise where about to head into another war with Voldemort. Only Voldemort's supporters don't seem worried and they are the ones making me and Dumbledork out to be a liar.'

'We'll go find out, fill you in later.'

'We don't want to get them suspicious or they will want to know what we spoke about, not that they will find out.'

Fred and George walked to the door, 'We like your kind of mayhem,' they said together making Harry laugh before they left the room.

Later that day, Harry looked up when Dumbledore stepped in, 'I'm sorry, they refused to believe me. They want you to present yourself at the ministry to snap your wand. If you failed to do so then an arrest warrant will be issued.'

'I'll inform my lawyer to set things in motion,' Harry flicked his wand, Prongs erupted from the end then bounded out through the wall.

'What lawyer and what things?'

'That's my business. You felt the need to keep me in the dark, I feel the need to do the same,' Harry pushed passed him and up the stairs to the bathroom. He finished in there then filled the twins in so they would know to read the Prophet over the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry was again lying on the sofa in the living room, he had turned it into his bedroom, even transfiguring the sofa into a bed of a night, changing it back in the morning. He kept playing music loudly especially when he knew the order was in the kitchen. Harry would just walk in as if nothing was wrong, grab some fruit as he always refused to eat whatever was made. Then he would sit at the table while eating and listening to his music.

He's lawyer wrote and said the first statement about the ministry and Voldemort would be out the day of his birthday. The editor of Daily Prophet was actually pleased that he had to follow their owners orders. They wrote to the minister to explain, who found out that he could do nothing about the Daily Prophet printing whatever they liked. The lawyer also said he was ready to send the paperwork through for Harry to sue the minister, his staff, and the Wizengamot for the lies they kept printing about Harry. Once they hear that Harry was willing to show his memory of the dementor attack and be questioned under veritaserum, if he had been given a fair trial which should be held in the misuse of magic department, for underage magic. But the venue for the hearing turned into a full trial so that information was also going to be printed in the Daily Prophet, a few days after the first lot of statements.

On his birthday, Hermione tried to give Harry a gift, it went sailing out the door she followed it no matter how much she tried to stop herself being levitated.

Albus brought Luna then pointed to the closed door, 'Harry is in there Miss Lovegood.'

'Thank you Professor,' Luna skipped away, entering the room, closing the door behind her, but all eyes of the order and the Weasley's were watching.

'Well, it seems he's not hexing or shouting,' Sirius said.

'Hopefully Luna can get Harry to calm down a bit,' Albus said then looked up at the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of Arthur.

'Oh my,' Arthur gazed down at the picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

'Arthur, what is it?' Molly asked anxiously.

"We at the Daily Prophet were forced to print the lies that the minister and Wizengamot told us to, until the owner of the Daily Prophet intervened. His lawyer arrived with the owners conditions, one is to print the truth and nothing else. So here goes people, Voldemort is back and a list of names of his death eaters that have re-joined him are printed on page three. The picture is from Harry Potter's memory, you can clearly see Harry bound to a tombstone, Voldemort and his death eaters around him. It seems Harry Potter was port keyed away from Hogwarts at the end of the triwizard tournament where Peter Pettigrew was waiting, the supposedly dead friend of the Potters. Peter killed Cedric Diggory on Voldemort's orders before binding Harry Potter to a tombstone. Peter performed the ritual forcibly taking blood from Harry Potter to resurrect Lord Voldemort.

"Once the dark lord returned he summoned his death eaters then proceeded to torture young Harry Potter using the cruciatus curse. He intended to kill Potter but the boy was able to escape, taking the body of Cedric Diggory with him. They arrived back at Hogwarts at the maze that had been set up for the third task. Harry instantly informed the headmaster that Voldemort had returned, who in turn informed the Minister, but Minister Fudge refused to believe it. Harry was then taken back to the castle by the unstable Mad-eye Moody as the boy was in a bad way. Mad-eye wasn't taking Harry to help him, he planned to kill him but was stopped by Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. I heard there was a third person but for some reason his name was left out of the statement we received. Mad-eye was not the real Alastor, Mad-eye Moody but a supposed dead death eater named Barty Crouch junior. The Minister did not bother to inform the DMLE, he just brought dementors with him which took Barty Crouch's soul. Albus Dumbledore had already questioned Crouch using veritaserum. There were a few other witnesses to this, yet the Ministry just said he was a raving lunatic.

"In Mr. Potter's statement he wrote that he saw the dark mark on peter Pettigrew's arm, Voldemort used that mark to summon his death eaters. As you might not know, Mr. Potter, and two of his former friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley told the minister that with the help of two people, they got the confession out of Peter about what took place that Halloween night the Potters were killed. They got this confession at the end of Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black is innocent, the three students from Hogwarts heard exactly what happened, how Peter Pettigrew was the spy and a death eater and he was the one that killed the muggles and was the secret keeper for the Potters, not Black as we were lead to believe. They informed Minister Fudge who refused to believe the three students. It seems the Minister does not want to investigate. It also seems the Minister doesn't want to deal with the fact another war is about to begin, nor does he like to follow the law.

"We found out that Sirius Black was never given a trial, he was not asked one question about the night the Potters were murdered. He was not allowed to speak in his own defence. We got word from the head of the department of magical law, Madam Amelia Bones, she is going to investigate to find out why a man from a very old and ancient family was not given a trial. She plans to speak with Albus Dumbledore first in the hope he can help her find Black to question him, this time with veritaserum.

"I'm sure a lot of people are curious as to how we were able to print a picture from a memory. It seems our young Mr. Potter worked it out, but he refused to divulge how he achieved this. But he did say he would be supplying us with more pictures and even parts of his memories to show that he has been telling the truth for years but it seems our Minister and his supporters inside the ministry refused to believe him. One reason for doing this as Mr. Potter knows that the Minister of Magic is close friends with Lucius Malfoy, who is seen in the picture with Voldemort and he was wearing death eater robes.

"At the end of the statement from Mr. Potter he writes that he found out there was a prophecy in regards to Voldemort and himself. He said he will reveal the whole prophecy soon, and that he wanted to deal with the idiots who kept lying about him first. All I will say now is I hope Minister Fudge realises just what will happen to him for not believing in the-boy-who-lived about the return of Voldemort and about his godfather's innocence. Harry Potter has proof, the Minister lied. I wouldn't like to be in the Minister's shoes now that the boy is about to gets his revenge."

Everyone in Grimmauld place couldn't believe what they heard, but Sirius finally had hope that his name would get cleared. To Sirius, this might be Harry's way of showing he still cared but he was too angry to show it to him in person.

'I best get to Hogwarts, I will contact Amelia from there and Cornelius to find out what he plans to do.'

'It says down the bottom that there will be another story tomorrow about how corrupt the Minister is and how he continuously refuses to follow the law. It mentions that Fudge takes bribes from a known death eater. It also mentions the fact that Fudge decided to hold a trial in front of the full Wizengamot for just a simple case of underage magic and that the young wizard only used magic to save his life and the life of his muggle cousin. The muggle cousin knows that magic exists so Harry Potter was not breaking any laws.'

'When I heard the first part, Arthur, I had a feeling that Harry would make them print the truth and nothing else.'

'Harry, but it was the owner of the Daily Prophet who did this,' Ron said.

'James owned the Daily Prophet, he never used his name though. He used the name of his company,

S & D Inc.'

'What does S & D stand for?' Hermione asked.

'Stag and Doe, he called it after him and Lily,' Sirius smiled as he looked towards the room that Harry and Luna were in. He wondered what they were talking about but he still had hope that all this was Harry's way of saying he forgave Sirius for not writing.

The following day there was another story which made Cornelius Fudge look incompetent and corrupt. It showed a picture of Lucius Malfoy handing fudge a bag of gold. The next picture showed Lucius Malfoy aiming his wand at a young Harry Potter, he spoke the first words of the killing curse before a house elf saved Harry's life.

The statement Harry released made sure to mention that the time of his trial was change one hour before so it made it impossible for him to attend which meant he would be found guilty and expelled from Hogwarts. The story went on about the amount of letters arriving at the ministry all calling for Fudge to be sacked, that by refusing to believe Harry Potter about Voldemort he put everyone's lives at risk. The Prophet wrote that they received a letter from the Wizengamot saying Harry Potter had his conviction overturned as none of them were informed that Fudge did not tell young Potter that his trial was changed to make it impossible for him to get there in time. This trial should not have gone ahead in the first place as it was a simple case of underage magic.

The following day Albus had informed Sirius that Amelia did speak with him, they are organising for Sirius to be question by three aurors in her presence and in Albus's presence, to make sure he is safe. That should take place within the week. Albus also informed the order that Cornelius is trying to make nice by changing his mind about Delores Umbridge being placed at Hogwarts as the defence against the dark arts teacher. Albus is going to have Remus reinstated and if Sirius could get this name cleared he would also be teaching, if Sirius wanted to that is. It seems things were finally going the orders way, Sirius's way and Harry's way, even though Harry still refused to talk to anyone inside the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, other than the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The day everyone was heading to Diagon alley to buy their school supplies. Harry still refused to talk to anyone, he walked out the door himself and apparated away, shocking everyone at Grimmauld place. Harry was only fifteen but it seems he taught himself how to apparate.

Two order members quickly left so they could follow Harry but at a safe distance. They knew Harry would not appreciate having guards around him. When they left, Molly, Arthur and mad-eye accompanied Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione to Diagon alley.

Harry finished his business in Gringotts then sat outside Florean's ice-cream parlour. He knew the two order members were across the street, watching him, he didn't care.

Harry smiled when he saw three people walking towards him, he hugged Neville, then Hannah before he pulled Luna into his arms where he kissed her passionately. People stopped to stare at the-boy-who-lived kissing the blond girl.

'How has it been lately Harry?' Neville asked.

'Boring at times, but fun at other times, I like annoying everyone,' Harry sat down but pulled Luna onto his lap.

'Luna explained what you plan to wear and use, are you still going through with that?'

'Yep, I know you're all purebloods but the magical world really is living a few centuries behind. I plan to show Luna how to use a mobile phone so we can talk to each other even though we're in separate houses.'

'I'd like to be able to speak with Neville of a night,' Hannah said.

'Then how about we head to London, I'll buy the three of you phones then show you how to use them. I just have to charm to battery so it won't need charging and it will work with all the magic around us.'

'Great,' Neville said.

'Um, Harry, why are you able to do all this advanced magic now when you couldn't before?' Hannah asked.

'Something happened at the graveyard, I think that's the reason but I'm still not talking to Dumbledore to ask him. If I find out I'll let you know but I just don't know yet.'

'So when did you know you liked Luna?' Neville asked.

'Early last year, I just couldn't stop watching her,' Harry smiled at Luna then kissed her again. He didn't care that people were watching him, he didn't think of anything other than Luna.

A group of people were stopped just inside the archway, all staring at Harry kissing Luna, one red head burst into tears.

'I think you should come up for air,' Neville said sounding amused.

Harry and Luna slowly broke apart, 'I can't get enough of kissing my girl.'

'I enjoy kissing my boyfriend as well, I like feeling his tongue.'

Harry chuckled at the shocked looks on Neville and Hannah's face, 'What can I say, I like using my tongue.'

'Okay, we don't need to hear about it. So come on, we need to do our shopping?'

'Yeah here, then a few things in London,' Harry waited until Luna stood so he could then put his arm around his girlfriend. It was then that he noticed all the red heads and how Hermione and Molly seemed to be comforting Ginny. Harry didn't even acknowledge them in anyway as he left with his friends.

The group shopped for all the school supplies, Luna, Hannah and Neville had to get fitted for robes, Harry only bought pants, shirts, jumpers and jackets. When they were done Harry decided to shrink their purchases so they didn't have anything to carry, it all went into their pockets. They went through the Leaky Cauldron to London. The two order members were following at a safe distance but their eyes were continuously scanning for anything that looked like danger.

When the four friends finished they sat outside a café to enjoy some lunch, but Harry also set up Luna, Neville and Hannah's phones then went about explaining how to use them. He programed their mobile phones so their numbers were stored. He moved away then rang Neville, after speaking for a few minutes he rang Hannah, last he had Luna ring him.

They went back to Diagon alley where Neville was meeting up with his grandmother, Hannah was meeting her mother and Luna was meeting her father. Harry had greeted them, shaking their hands then it was time for him to leave. Luna and Harry moved away so they could say goodbye in private.

'Two days and we'll be able to see each other every day,' Harry said as he slipped his arms around Luna's waist.

'I know, but I miss you, at least now we can talk to each other.'

'We can,' Harry moved closer until he claimed Luna's mouth again, he also used his tongue which made his girl moan into his mouth.

They said goodbye, waving before Harry headed to the apparition area, he disappeared with a slight pop. He headed inside, straight to his living room/bedroom where he removed everything he didn't want from his trunk and packed all his new equipment and books, he also packed all of his clothes. He heard the door opened but like normal he ignored it.

'Harry, I thought you'd like to know that I'm free and it came down to you.'

'I'm happy your name is finally cleared.'

'Can't you forgive me Harry? I love you so much and it's killing me that you won't have anything to do with me. Please pup, give me a chance.'

'Why did you only decide to escape when you saw the newspaper article and not before?'

'I was in a bad way, even though I kept my mind and magic thanks to Padfoot, days just blended together. I didn't seem to know anything or feel anything, not until I saw the picture. It was right then that I knew who I was and what I had to do, find you, make sure you were safe.'

'You also wanted revenge though, that spurred you on.'

'I did want revenge, but that was only to keep you safe. I was not going to allow Peter to take more of my family. You know, when I first faced the dementors and realised I would keep hearing my worse fear, James blaming me for not keeping his family safe, I changed to Padfoot just to escape. I spent so much time as a dog that there wasn't anything like time or people, I just wanted to stop those nightmares.'

'Nothing stops nightmares,' Harry slowly looked up, 'No one has ever loved me before, not until Luna.'

'I've always loved you pup, you're like my own son. I know I should have ignored what Albus said but I didn't know everything, even Albus didn't. We told everyone what happened in the graveyard, when the wands connected, but it was Ron that told us he used the cruciatus curse on you. None of us realised how all that could have affected you. But our mail has been getting intercepted, so we were worried. If you can forgive me, not now, I know you're still angry, but before the holidays, then I would like you to live with me. I plan to get the Black manor cleaned up and repaired.'

'You want to clean this place up?'

'No, this isn't Black manor, it's just a large house. Black manor is a magnificent place, with its own quidditch pitch, stables, gardens and a lake. If you do want to live with me then your friends could stay anytime you want them to.'

'I will never forgive those two, not again.'

'I wasn't talking about them, I already knew you wouldn't. They explained about the Firebolt, how they were last year, Ron's jealously, all of it. I meant Luna, Neville and anyone else you're still friendly with.'

'I'll need to think about it, but Luna is my girlfriend.'

'As long as she's good to you then that's all I care about. She is a looker though.'

'She likes my tongue,' Harry shrugged but he finally gave Sirius a small smile, 'You hurt me more than the others. You would never have done that when you were young, ignored your family or friends. You said I'm less like James then you thought, yet you acted completely opposite to how you normally would.'

'I know, but I was counting on Albus getting my name cleared mate. If I went against him then I wasn't sure what he would do. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but if you can take the chance then I will show you that you can always count on me.'

'I'll…think about it. But first I need to know something.'

'If I can tell you I will.'

'Remus, and why I had no clue who he was until he began teaching at Hogwarts?'

'I haven't asked him why he stayed away, I was scared it was because of me. He knows I'm angry with him, two reasons. One because he believed I could betray James, Lily and you. The second was because he didn't visit you. Now I need the truth about something and even though you're still angry I have to know pup.'

'Ask and then I'll decide but anything I do tell you never goes beyond us.'

'I will make an unbreakable vow if it will make you believe I would never betray you.'

'No, just give me your word as you know what will happen if you break it.'

'Then I promise that anything you tell me will never pass to anyone else in anyway,' Sirius gave a small smile when Harry nodded, 'Petunia and what happened in that house. Did they lock you in the cupboard under the stairs?'

Harry had known it would be about the Dursley's, he knew if he told his godfather the truth then maybe he would do something to them. Harry didn't care if Sirius decided to pay them a visit, but he didn't want Sirius in trouble, not when he just regained his freedom. He wasn't sure if he could ever tell Sirius about everything that went on in that house, but he could reveal some things.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Alright, yes, it's true, until I received my first Hogwarts letter they kept me in there. I only got the room because they thought witches and wizards were spying on them. The letter was addressed to my cupboard.'

'So that's why you left them locked together in that cupboard?'

Harry nodded, 'Dudley would jump on the stairs late at night just to wake me up and for the dust and spiders to fall on me. Petunia would open the vent when they were having a meal when I was told I couldn't eat, which was often. Vernon put the locks on and loved to hit the door as he walked past. It used to scare me when I was small, he knew it did. I would hear and smell everything, it was torture, it was so scary. I hate small dark places, I feel trapped.'

Sirius decided to take the chance, he approached Harry and pulled him into his arms. What shocked him was hearing Harry sniff as if he was trying to stop himself crying.

'There's no shame in crying, especially when you're hurt,' Sirius whispered. After a few more sniffs Harry broke, his arms went around Sirius and he cried into his godfather's shoulder. Sirius tightened his hold, hoping he relayed to Harry that he would be there for him. But Sirius knew he wasn't just crying for his mistreatment by the muggles, he was also crying because of what happened at the graveyard. Harry needed someone but he had been sent back to people who didn't care about him.

When Harry stopped crying, he sniffed then wiped his face on his sleeve before turning his back on Sirius.

'I will leave it up to you but I would like to hear everything, I think talking about it will help you heal. Either way you aren't going back even if you didn't want to live with me, you would remain at headquarters with the order. But I really want you live with me, see what a good life with someone that loves you is like. I'll give you some space, I know you like your time alone.'

Harry didn't turn around as he heard Sirius moving towards the door, 'Sirius, I want us to be family, I want to be able to trust you. You're…getting there,' he sniffed.

'Thanks pup, I'll be here for you, even if it's just to have someone sit with you. But I really wish you'd eat more, fruit's great but you have to want something else.'

'The fruit wasn't all I ate,' Harry turned around, 'Dobby would bring me food from the Hogwarts kitchen, anything I wanted.'

Sirius barked his dog like laughter, 'You've got everyone worried, but I won't say a word.'

'Thanks.'

Harry waited until Sirius left before he called Dobby and just like the last couple of weeks he brought Harry a huge range of food. What he didn't tell Sirius but he knew he would was he had begun an exercise regime. He would seal the room then conjured all types of equipment but made the electrical ones like the running machine work with magic. He worked the gymnastic rings, ran ten miles a day, lot's of sit ups, push up, and pull ups, anything he could think of to get fit. With the food and exercise Harry was starting to reach the way he should look and he had a bit of a growth spurt, which was the other reason for buying more clothes, he was taller. Now without his glasses, taller and not so skinny, he felt better about himself than he ever had before, he even felt confident.

Hedwig flew inside and landed on his shoulder, holding out her leg so he could take the letter, then she flew onto her stand.

Harry opened the envelope to see a letter and a legal document. He grinned hugely then put the document in his trunk, in his secret compartment where his parents wands, map and cloak sat.

The morning of September first, Harry ate breakfast in his room then set the living room back the way it was. Sirius stepped in wearing deep purple robes which made Harry laugh.

'Don't tell me you like looking flamboyant as well Padfoot?'

'Sometimes, but these are to annoy Snape. Anyway, Remus, Mad-eye, Tonks and I are catching the Hogwarts express, there will be more order members at platform nine and three quarters, and some in Hogsmeade. But the ministry is finally doing something, they have assigned aurors to the train and Hogwarts.'

'Are they aurors that you would trust?'

'Three are, Hestia, Kingsley and Tonks, the two young ones I haven't met, the older one, Dawlish, I won't trust as he was one of the ones that took me to Azkaban. I have no idea if he believed I was guilty but he acted like I meant nothing to him, that I hadn't worked beside him for three years.'

'Then I'll keep my eye on him. Do you know anything about the Slytherin students?' Harry knew the answer to this but he wanted to see if Sirius would pass on the information. If he didn't then he knew he couldn't trust his godfather, if he did, then he could finally allow Sirius back into his life.

'Albus believes some have joined him, the seventh years. I think that's why he wanted Remus and me there. Lucius was finally captured and arrested, he's awaiting trial but they saw his dark mark. It's just a matter of time before he's sent away, especially since they will be questioning him using veritaserum. But I have to ask before we go, why didn't you name Snape in that article?'

'I know he's a spy and Dumbledore counts on his information. I might hate the bastard but I wasn't going to be responsible for outing him as a spy which would have gotten him killed. But I have my own plans to deal with him. Anyway, I hope you and…Lupin decide to take points from Slytherin to get back at Snape for all the points he takes from us, like for breathing.'

Sirius knew Harry would tell him what these plans for Snape were, but he wasn't going to ask, just let Harry do what he needed.

'Don't worry, I'll see to it and I told Remus we're going to be really hard on those snakes. One more thing before you go, how do you feel about snakes since you found out you're a parselmouth?'

'I always liked snakes even before I found out, why?'

Sirius grinned then reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coloured snake, 'Her name is Lightning, when I saw her and saw all the small lightning shapes over her I just figured she was meant to be yours. She's a magical snake which means when you bond with it you'll be able to hear her thoughts. Most people normally can't speak to snakes so they communicate through their thoughts.'

Harry allowed the snake to wrap around his arm, she then slithered up so it was sitting around his neck. He decided to talk to it.

"Hi, I'm Harry, do you have a name apart from what the humans said?'

"I was given the name Lightning and liked it, but you are the first human that I could speak with."

"I'm a parselmouth, so we can talk all the time if you want."

"You are meant to be my master, you speak my language and you have a lightning on your head like my body does."

"Yeah, I got that when I was a baby."

'I hate to break up your conversation but we have to go pup.'

'Okay,' Harry looked at the snake, "We're heading to Hogwarts, if you want to slip under my shirt you can, travelling with magic is a bit uncomfortable."

"Thank you Harry," Lightning slithered down and wrapped around Harry's chest.

'Where's your trunk and broom?'

'In my pocket.'

'One question then we have to go, if you use magic with your wand the ministry would pick it up. The magic you've been doing hasn't been getting picked up, why?'

Harry sighed, 'Mum and dad's wands were in their vault, I decided to use them, keep them as backups in case anything happened to mine. Both feel like my holly wand, like they belong to me. Since they died those wands aren't registered anymore, you won't tell anyone, will you?'

'No, but most already know you're using other wands and Albus did tell everyone he put your parents wands in your trust vault.'

'If they ask I won't be answering, it's no one's business.'

'No, it's not, now let's go and since you can apparate, something I am not going to ask you about, we will apparate from the top step, inside the fidelius charm. They would know you will be leaving today and even though they can't see this place, we have no idea if they know where it is.'

Harry nodded then followed Sirius out into the hall and towards the front door but he did hear others behind him, like always, he ignored them.

Sirius nodded to Harry then disappeared, Harry followed instantly. They arrived at the apparition area at platform nine and three quarters.

'Let's hurry onto the train, just in case.'

Harry walked beside Sirius, ignoring the looks he received, he also ignored the people that said hello. Those people all turned their backs on Harry last year, now they expect to be friends. They will soon realise Harry will never give them the time of day.

Sirius and Harry found the compartment with Luna, Neville and Hannah, 'Hi babe,' Harry grinned the kissed Luna.

'Since Harry is occupied, I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my girlfriend Hannah Abbott,' Neville stood and held out his hand to Sirius who shook it.

'Nice to meet you even though I saw you a lot as a baby. You still look like your mother, she was a wonderful woman, sorry, she is a wonderful woman.'

Neville smiled, 'She is and it's nice to meet you Mr. Black.'

'That's Professor Black, I'm helping Professor Lupin with defence against the dark arts.'

'Then at least we'll have two decent teachers. We all like Professor Lupin even when we found out about his…problem,' Hannah said.

Harry who had finally stopped kissing Luna chuckled as Sirius laughed, 'His fury little problem,' Sirius said.

'My dad used to say that to Lupin, most people thought he had a badly trained rabbit,' Harry grinned as Neville and Hannah laughed.

The door of the compartment opened and a group of girls smiled at Harry, 'You can join us if you want Harry, you don't need to sit with…her,' the girl with dark hair gestured towards Luna. Neville and Hannah gasps but looked at Harry and Sirius who both looked murderous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry stood slowly, 'I don't appreciate you talking that way about my girlfriend,' he snarled.

'I don't appreciate it either and as your professor and Harry's godfather, if I hear one nasty word about Luna or anyone else then expect to spend a lot of your year in detention with Filch,' Sirius glared, 'Now get out of here.'

The girls looks frightened as they took off, 'Sorry babe,' Harry smiled down at Luna.

'It's okay Harry, you're cute, it's natural the girls will want you.'

'They shouldn't speak about you like that and I'm going to make sure everyone that does will get what they deserve,' Harry put his arm around Luna and pulled her to him, he felt a wiggle, 'Hang on, "Lightning, you can come out now, I want you to meet my good friends and my girlfriend."

The golden snake slithered up Harry's body and wrapped around his shoulders, "So the white haired one is your girlfriend?"

"She is, her name is Luna, Neville and Hannah are the other two."

Lightning looked at Luna, "Hello pretty girl."

'Lightning said hello pretty girl,' Harry grinned.

'Hello Lightning, you're beautiful, I love your colour.'

Harry translated then again when Lightning spoke to Neville and Hannah, 'Sirius gave him to me as a gift.'

'It's the perfect gift for you Harry, who else can tell their pet to go eat all the rats,' Hannah said making the others laugh.

It wasn't long before Malfoy appeared, Harry and Sirius were the first with their wands in their hands, but Neville, Hannah and Luna also pointed their wands.

'Do you really want to take on a teacher Malfoy, I knew you were stupid but not suicidal.'

'I don't think I'll have my trouble with my…cousin.'

'Really, best dueller in the aurors who has been getting back into the last two years, he trains me as well. So what's it to be, walk away without an injury or try something that will have you spending months in the hospital, unless I decide to kill you and just be done with it.'

'You wouldn't Potter, you are too light for that,' Malfoy sneered.

'I'm not light, I'm grey, which means I will kill if I have to. I just don't do it for fun like you death munchers.'

The group in the compartment saw how surprised Malfoy and his friends were. They glanced once more at Harry before hurrying away.

'Smart Harry, they don't believe any of us would ever kill, since Albus always tells everyone to stun and disarm. He believes too much in second chances, but the Malfoys should never be given a second chance, not even Draco.'

'No, they don't, but I told the truth, I'm done using passive spells. If the situation calls for it then they will lose an arm, a leg or their life.'

'Good, but you did lie, I haven't trained you even if I would like to.'

'I've been training, I would watch you when you were in the cellar and copy what you did using a training wizard.'

Sirius laughed, 'Sneaky and smart, I like it, so much like your mother Harry, you really are.'

Harry grinned then sat back with Luna, his arm went around her, 'I want you three to watch the Slytherin's, never turn your backs on them.'

'We'll try, but Harry, do you think you could train us when you have time?' Neville asked.

'Sure, if you want, we just need to find somewhere that won't have people watching. I can check the map, see if there's a room big enough.'

'I've got that covered Harry, the room of requirement, it doesn't show up on the map it only shows the wall, the room is unplottable. It's a hidden room so you have to know how to get it to show itself and will have everything you need when you think of it when you get the room to appear.'

'I'm not surprised there are hidden rooms at Hogwarts, it's like the chamber of secrets,' Neville said.

'There are a few others, but the room of requirement is a room that anyone with need can access. I know there are supposed to be rooms that were connected to the founders and only their heirs can access them. So even if Slytherin built the chamber there is supposed to be another room that belonged to him.'

'Sirius,' Harry turned to his godfather, 'I defeated Voldemort who is a descendant of Slytherin. I also defeated him again in first and second year.'

'That's right, damn, we need to do a heir and heritage test. I would say that you would likely be the heir of Slytherin, by conquest. It doesn't matter that he's back, you did defeat him and not just once, but three times, escaped the fourth time. I will organise the test after we've settled into a routine, so give us a couple of weeks.'

'So you are a parselmouth and could be the heir of Slytherin, blimey,' Neville said.

'The sorting hat considered putting me in Slytherin, I talked it out of it.'

'It probably sensed your ability to talk to snakes, and you might have some Slytherin traits but you are all Gryffindor.'

'Yeah, but would it make much difference being known as the heir of Slytherin? Apart from pissing Voldemort off.'

'Being the heir of Slytherin would give you access to anything he owned, but it would also allow you to enter the Slytherin rooms, if you wanted to.'

'It could be a good way to find out if they have anything dark, so that's good news Padfoot.'

'Padfoot?' Hannah raised her eyebrows.

'Why don't you show her? They'll keep it to themselves,' Harry grinned.

'Why not, but I hate the fleas,' Sirius stood then within seconds Padfoot appeared, he barked loudly before changing back, 'See, fleas,' Sirius scratched his neck making Harry and his friends laugh.

'You're an animagus, apart from professor McGonagall I didn't think there were any more,' Hannah said.

'James, Peter and I never registered, I have now, but we wanted to use our forms to help with the war.'

'You're dad as well Harry?' Luna asked.

'Yeah, a stag.'

'Like your patronus,' Luna smiled, 'Do you want to learn to change?'

'Yep, when I get the chance, I'm going to have Sirius teach me. He learned the same time as my dad so who would be better than him.'

'Well, I supposed I could dig out my old notes, but you will have to listen to what I say pup.'

'Pup?' Neville raised his eyebrows.

'I called Harry pup from the time he was born, James called him Prongslet. He had more nicknames that any other kid around.'

'So do we get to call you one of those sweetheart?'

'I suppose, but I like it when you call me baby or sweetheart.'

'They are going to snog again, you can tell,' Hannah said.

'They are, so we might as well give them a few minutes.'

'Why are you riding on the train Professor?'

'With Voldemort back we're not taking the chance that he might attack the train. There are others on the train if anything happens. Professor Lupin is keeping an eye on the other end, Mad-eye Moody is near the Slytherin's, and Tonks is here somewhere, probably just walking around, watching and listening.'

'Even though we believed Harry straight away, it's hard to think about what can happen now. We've been learning about the last war and the one with Grindelwald, that's history. Now though if a war starts we will be involved,' Neville said sadly.

'It's true, it seems to happen every fifty years or so, some dark wizard wants to take over the world. That's another reason why I'm here with Remus, we're going to protect you if we have to but also teach you what we can that is ministry approved. With Harry though, he doesn't have those restrictions so he can teach you more.'

'So is that how Professor Dumbledore is getting around the rules?' Hannah asked.

'Yes, but making sure you all learn by others that aren't employed by the ministry or Hogwarts. Mad-eye is going to work on something, he wanted to talk to Harry to organise things.'

Harry slowly moved back from Luna's lips then turned to Sirius, 'What things?'

'To work on some extra study groups, that's what they will be officially called, really, they'll be a defence group. He knows you won't teach certain people so he figured if he showed you some more stuff then you can teach the ones you want and he can take some others. The trouble with Mad-eye, he can't move like he used to, so you're group will learn more, especially with dodging and rolling when you can't shield. One thing we do know is death eaters aren't fit, they won't bother learning how to move while fighting. They will shield themselves or use items as shields. The aurors mainly use spells but we did adapt some muggle fighting styles and the way they move. You're fit, you're all young so you'll be able to fight and you'll have stamina to go the distance, you just need to learn the spells as well. I'll take you through a lot but in private that way I can't get into trouble for teaching you more than I'm allowed.'

Harry stared at his girlfriend and two other friends, 'I've set up an exercise routine, a lot of muggle stuff and I do that every day. I could outlast a lot of people, it's just the spells,' Harry looked back at his godfather, 'Alright, tell Mad-eye we'll work something out, but as you said, I will only teach true friends or the ones that didn't turn their backs on me. He can have everyone else.'

'I'll tell him, but if anyone asks, I never taught you a thing.'

'I promise,' Harry grinned then turned back to his girlfriend, claiming her lips. Sirius, Neville and Hannah all groaned as they rolled their eyes. It was time to leave Harry and Luna alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry, Luna, Neville, and Hannah shared a carriage with Sirius who was getting as many looks as Harry was. The group ignored everyone as the got closer to the school. But they sighed in relief that nothing happened, that Voldemort and his death eaters left the students alone.

'They probably realised that the order would be around along with aurors,' Sirius said as they climbed down, Sirius holding out his hand to the girls while Harry kept looking around.

'He probably hasn't got enough supporters to take on the order yet.'

'That's what we hear, but he is recruiting. Let's just get in,' Sirius stayed with the group as they walked into the castle. They stopped at Minerva, 'All clear.'

'Thank you Professor Black, it's good to hear. Hurry inside now,' Minerva said.

'She looks nervous,' Harry whispered to Sirius as they passed.

'Everyone is on edge Harry, it's how it was before,' Sirius walked Harry to the Ravenclaw table with Luna, 'Remember Luna, any trouble, let me or Harry know, we'll take care of it.'

'Thank you Professor Black,' Luna kissed his cheek before turning to Harry who was grinning, 'You'll walk me up later?'

'Of course I will babe,' Harry kissed Luna and again it was a passionate kiss, neither of them caring who was watching.

'Come on hot lips, you need to get to your table,' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Alright Sirius,' Harry glared for a minute before kissing Luna again, 'See you soon babe.'

'I'll be here sweetheart.'

Sirius pulled Harry away as he kept staring at Luna, 'She's not going anywhere pup. Now sit with Neville.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes…sir.'

'Don't be a smart arse Prongslet,' Sirius hugged Harry, 'Keep your eyes and ears open,' he moved back.

'I will, you don't need to worry,' Harry watched Sirius head to the staff table then sat beside Neville. He ignored everyone that said hello apart from the twins, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

'Are you always going to kiss Luna like that even when people are around?'

'Yep, I enjoy kissing my girl.'

'Luna is receiving a few looks but so far no one has said anything to her, some are actually acting friendly.'

'Good, because I meant what I said, anyone messes with my girl will suffer, one way or another. Being grey allows me more freedom to inflict some pain if I need to.'

'Gran said you need to be grey when there's a war with someone like Voldemort. She also said it's impossible to be light or dark, everyone has a bit of grey or a lot, it depends on the person.'

'She's right.'

The friends fell silent but others around them were surprised by what they heard, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Gryffindor's golden boy was a grey wizard.

The first years were sorted quickly before the headmaster stood, 'I'm sure most of you will recognise Professor Lupin who is once again taking the post of defence against the dark arts. But this time you will have Professor Black joining him. We feel more study in that class is needed. Now as all of you would have heard, Lord Voldemort is once again making a move, along with his death eaters. As a precaution there will be aurors inside the castle, along with a few others who will be here to keep you safe. If anyone hears or notices anything suspicious don't hesitate, go straight to a teacher or one of the adults patrolling the school. Now though, I'm sure you are all hungry, enjoy the feast.'

Harry noticed more people were staring at him, but he had a feeling that would happen so it wasn't unexpected.

'That was a bit of a serious welcome speech,' Neville sighed, 'But it is the times we now live in.'

'Yeah, it is, let's just eat. No matter what happens we need to keep our energy, which means eating regularly.'

Harry and Neville started to eat but they listened to the conversations going on around them but they were also watching everyone, mainly the Slytherin's. When Harry had eaten his fill he stood.

'I'll be right back.'

Harry walked down to the staff table but he didn't go to the headmaster or his godfather, he stood in front of Snape and held out some parchment.

'What is this Potter?'

'For you…Professor.'

Severus stared at Harry for a minute before snatching the parchment, 'You can't be serious.'

'I'm not Padfoot, I'm Harry,' Harry heard Sirius laugh, 'But yes, I'm deadly serious.'

'Harry, what is this about?' Albus asked.

'If Professor Snape wishes to share it with you I'm sure he will tell you Professor.'

'It's a summons to appear in court,' Severus snarled.

'Harry, what have you done?' Albus asked wearily.

'I'm taking Snape to court for his part in my parent's death,' Harry winked at Sirius then walked away leaving the staff all gaping after Harry, all but Sirius.

'Did you know about this Sirius?' Albus asked.

'No, I knew he was planning something but I never asked what, I just told him I will support whatever he does. I think Snape should be held accountable for telling Voldemort the prophecy, which sent that bastard after James and Lily.'

'We're supposed to stick together Sirius.'

'Not with him we won't,' Sirius said, 'and if Harry is the one the prophecy says has to kill Voldemort then I wouldn't upset him anymore than he already is or he just might decide to leave it up to everyone else. You have to admit Albus that Snape should not have been teaching Harry in the first place, it's a disgrace. Lily and James sacrifice themselves for Harry and you allow him to belittle their son. That is betraying their memory.'

'Why didn't you say anything to me Sirius?' Remus asked.

'I'm still angry with you Remus, so don't start.'

Harry waiting until he explained to Neville what he was doing before he went over to Luna, he held out his hand.

'Are you ready to go babe?'

'I'm ready Harry,' Luna took Harry's hand then his arms slipped around her before they walked out of the great hall.

All the students and staff watched Harry leave. Normally the students didn't leave until after the headmaster gave he's proper welcome back speech along with the rules. It seems Harry Potter and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood decided they wanted some time alone. What else they noticed about Harry was he didn't wear robes, he just wore nice black pants with a black shirt.

Hermione kept her arm around Ginny trying to comfort her. Ron was angry, not just at the situation which caused his sister to be hurt, but he was also becoming angry with Harry. He knew he had no right, not when it all started because of him. He believed Harry did enter the triwizard tournament and he didn't write because he followed Dumbledore's orders. He had hoped that eventually Harry would forgive him and Hermione, he knew now that it will never happen.

Luna was pressed against Harry as they kissed, they were outside the Ravenclaw rooms. Even though Luna could go in, they wanted this time alone.

'So when you teach me, Neville and Hannah it will be spells that aren't passive?'

'Yes, it's war, you have to step up. Like I said, spells that can take an arm or hand off, that will cause enough damage to a leg so they can't stand. If it becomes necessary then aim to kill without using the killing curse. Like I said to Malfoy, I am grey so I will kill if necessary, we just don't enjoy it like dark wizards and we'll only do it if there's no choice. In a war with someone like Voldemort it's time to stop thinking of completely light which only means passive spells, if we don't step up we could all die.'

'With the prophecy meaning you and Voldemort you'll be in the midst of it. I will, your true friends will so we have to learn. When do you think we'll begin training?'

'Let's get into our class routines first then I'll speak with Mad-eye and work on a schedule. Oh Lightning's becoming bored, his probably hungry, or just wants to explore,' Harry allowed his golden snake to move up to his shoulder and listened, 'He wants to check out his new home, I'll set loose once we're up at Gryffindor tower. I better go babe, but I'll ring you so we can say goodnight.'

Harry and Luna kissed again but they didn't realise that some of the Ravenclaw's who had been heading towards their entrance all heard the couple talking about training and the war with Voldemort. They realised it might be time to learn more themselves and maybe they could get Harry Potter to train them.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower then leant against the wall, 'There's no use asking you to allow me in without the password even though you know I'm in Gryffindor.'

'You need the password Mr Potter, but times have changed and war is upon the magical world again. You need your sleep, so you can enter, but the password is unity.'

'Thank you nice lady,' Harry smiled at the fat lady, she swung open so he could step through, "If I put you down you have to be careful no one tries to hurt you."

"I am a magical snake Harry, I can make myself invisible and I am resistant to many spells."

"Alright, then when we're done exploring find my bed, make sure it's me though or you just might give one of the others a heart attack," Harry grinned as his snake hissed in snake laughter. He set Lightning down in the corner behind one of the squishy armchairs then headed up to his dorm room. He unshrunk his trunk and broom, placed his broom in the wardrobe then changed into his sleep pants, Harry found he preferred either pants or shorts to sleep in but no top. He liked being naked but he knew it wasn't practical in a dorm room with four other boys.

Harry pulled out his phone and rang Luna, 'Hi babe.'

The four Gryffindor boys entered the dorm room to see Harry talking into a strange device, dean knew what it was but not Seamus or Ron. As Neville still spoke to the others, he explained what Harry was using and showed them his mobile phone. He wouldn't go into a full explanation as to how they worked with the magic, Neville just said Harry was able to charm them to make them work without electricity. He got changed just as Harry pulled the curtain around his bed and noticed a silencing charm also went around Harry's bed. Neville knew his friend wanted privacy to talk to his girlfriend, just the same as Neville when he spoke with Hannah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry ignored the looks as he spoke to Luna on his phone as he walked down through the school. Lightning was around his shoulders which was also receiving a lot of strange looks. He sat at the Gryffindor table still talking to Luna until she kissed him on the cheek which made them both hang up their phones.

'What are those Harry?' Lee asked.

'Mobile phones, I was able to work it so they work around magic.'

'I remember Mr. Weasley mention telephones.'

'They are connected to the house, these you can take anywhere and use anytime, it's mobile.'

'If you have time on the weekend can you show me, I would love to be able to talk to people anytime I want?'

'Sure, I'll have Luna, Neville and Hannah who each have a phone show how they work, we ring each other.'

'Cool, thanks Harry.'

Harry turned to Luna, 'Are you going to eat babe?'

'Yep, with you, it's only the feast when we have to sit at our house tables,' Luna sat beside Harry and they both dished up some breakfast.

The great hall started to fill up with students. Once they got through their breakfast Luna went back to Ravenclaw table as the heads of house moved along the tables handing out class schedules.

'You aren't wearing your school robes Rr. Potter that is against policy.'

'I decided to live in the twenty first century, but if you don't like what I wearing I can always leave Professor. Oh by the way, I won't be using quills either, I bought a heap of muggle pens, easier and a lot neater as well.'

'Your work will not be counted if you use those.'

'Then I'll leave, it's not like I really have to stay,' Harry turned away from McGonagall, 'Seems we'll only see each other on Hogsmeade weekends, Neville, I'll make sure to visit.'

'We can still talk to each other on the phone.'

'True,' Harry saw Sirius entered so he stood, 'Looks like I'm leaving Padfoot, so you want to stay or come with me?'

'I stay with you Harry, I'm not allowing you to be out there on your own. But do I get to know why you're leaving?'

'I won't wear robes or use quills, seems this place wants to remain in the dark ages.'

'Well, eat first, I will as well then we'll pack our stuff. I'll be back in twenty minutes.'

'I'll be here Padfoot,' Harry sat again then put his arm around Luna who had re-joined him, they ignored the other students and McGonagall, 'After I take Snape to court I might head overseas for a year or two, but I'll work on visits.'

'It won't be the same but as least we can talk every day.'

Minerva finished handing out schedules then hurried to the staff table, 'Harry is planning on leaving, Sirius is going with him. What do we do?'

'Why is he leaving?' Albus asked.

'He hates robes and believes we're living in the dark ages, he won't use quills either. I don't blame him there, he showed me muggle pens, a lot better than quills. I couldn't understand Harry's writing when he used a quill, he's a lot neater with a pen,' Sirius said, 'I think he has the right idea, the wizarding world are centuries behind the muggles, even Lily said that. She used to always explain about all the advances the muggles made while we're stuck.'

'Harry can't leave Sirius, the prophecy and if tom gets any idea he is not here he will do everything to find him.'

'Then unless Hogwarts start moving into the modern world I doubt he will stay. Maybe you can start slow by allowing students or staff to use pens instead of quills, by not wearing robes but neat clothes, like what Harry's wearing. It's not like Harry looks like those punk rockers or wearing t-shirts with obscene gestures that are popular with teenagers.'

'Fine, he can use his pens and leave off his robes,' Albus sighed but nodded to Minerva who went back to the Gryffindor table, 'Do you know if he is going to make a scene about anything else?'

'I don't know specifics Albus, I didn't ask and he never volunteered anything. I do know he will never work for the ministry or have anything to do with them. It's something about purebloods and the laws, that's all I know about that though,' Sirius went back to is breakfast but he glanced over at Harry who winked at him, Sirius winked back.

'Is there any chance you could convince Harry not to take Severus to court?'

'I wouldn't even if I could, I agree with him. If you made sure he didn't act the way he did especially towards Harry then maybe he might have done something different. They sacrificed themselves Albus and you allowed him to take his hatred of James out on Harry when he is partly to blame for their deaths. Snape should never have been allowed to teach at all, let alone have anything to do with Harry. It's like if you allowed Voldemort to tutor any student who had lost someone to him. You can't make me support you over Harry Albus, I will never do that or turn my back on him again. You were wrong in so many ways, you're just lucky Harry never turned dark, but it's not in his nature.'

'I heard he said he was grey that he will kill if he has to. It seems he is heading down the dark path.'

'No, he's not, it's war and your way of fighting a war will only get more people killed. It's time to show them exactly what we are willing to do without going too far. None of us torture or kill for fun, and we won't use unforgivables or dark magic, but we can cause them serious injuries or death if there is no choice. So many died in the last war Albus because you refused to allow us to use more dangerous spells. Harry has the right idea, take off a hand or mangle a leg then they aren't a threat, gives us time to bind them and get them locked up. They will get healed but they will be in custody which means they can't kill anyone else. If you stun someone then one of their lot can just wake them up to try and kill us again. I know people die in wars Albus but we need a fighting chance or he will win. It's time you changed your ways to fight like the aurors will when up against dark wizards and you need to stop giving second chances until veritaserum is used to find out the truth from each individual. Draco Malfoy stopped by our compartment, he didn't care that five wands were pointed at him or the fact a teacher was one of them. Do you know what made him run away back to the rest of the snakes?'

Albus sighed, 'No, so tell me what happened?'

'Harry said he was grey which means he will kill if he has to, he just doesn't enjoy it like death eaters. Malfoy went white then practically wet himself before he ran away. You see, just hearing that we were going to do more than stun and disarm made him realise he's in more danger than he thought. So like the coward he is he ran away but it might just make him and some others realise the truth, the truth that they could die in this war. Harry won't kill deliberately nor will he torture anyone, but he will maim them so he can live to see another day. That is not dark, nor will he go dark, he's just trying to survive. We lost too many last time Albus, we can't afford to lose again.'

'I will consider it, now did you happen to mention that Mad-eye wishes to organise extra study groups?'

'Yes, he's going to speak with him but will only teach those that never turned their backs on him. Harry said Mad-eye can take the rest. Harry feels betrayed and again you never intervened in any way or helped. He was practically left alone the entire year, that hurt him and his been hurt enough,' Sirius finished eating then headed down to the Gryffindor table.

'Did you say something Padfoot?'

'Just explained why then said I agree. Look at how many muggleborns and halfbloods that are here that also know the muggle world. They don't want to give up the things they like and they shouldn't, not if they can work with the magic.'

'It was easier than I thought, but I think I know why, I just haven't had anyone I trusted to talk to, who might know what happened.'

'Mad-eye was against you being sent to them and also keeping you in the dark. He has a lot of experience, you could speak with him.'

'He's too close to Dumbledore, I don't trust him not to say anything.'

'Maybe he will give you an oath that he won't, or give you his word that he won't unless he feels that the information is too important. Mad-eye does keep things to himself when he needs to, sometimes it's best to let others know. Think about it then decide, but talk to me tonight, I might just know something.'

'I'm sure you know plenty Sirius, this is just…weird. But I'll come to your room after dinner.'

'Good, now I better help Remus set up for our first class, little firsties.'

'Don't go scaring them Padfoot,' Harry hugged his godfather who laughed evilly, making sure to exaggerate the sound before he pulled his cloak around him and over half his face, acting like the muggle movie's version of Dracula. So many muggleborns and some halfbloods laughed as they were the only ones that knew what their new professor was doing. All the purebloods looked between Sirius and the students who laughed, they had no idea what was going on.

One thing Harry noticed though, three quarters of the students seemed to know why Sirius acted the way he did, which told Harry that there were a lot more halfbloods and muggleborns then there was purebloods. Harry hoped that meant if the war was ever over then their world could finally be fair for all magicals and not just purebloods.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Neville were standing outside the transfiguration classroom. Slowly the other students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff arrived.

'Everyone inside,' Minerva opened the door.

Since Luna was a year younger than Harry he decided to sit with Susan Bones, she was one who didn't turn against him last year. He figured Neville would want to sit with his girlfriend, Hannah.

They all listened to Professor McGonagall who was explaining they would be transfiguring food items into another food item along with increasing the size. The class watched as she changed some mushrooms into potatoes, then she doubled their size. So they all got out their wands and did the spells, Harry instantly changed his small mushrooms into large potatoes that were also peeled. He then doubled the portion before doubling it again. Ever since the graveyard Harry found magic too easy and did things he never thought possible. He received a surprised look from Hermione, then she looked upset which made Harry smirk. She always believed she would be the best in all classes ad hated anyone beating her. She was finding out that she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

'For homework, I want a two page essay on how this transfiguration will help every day in your normal lives. Now I have to say this before you all leave. I'm sure a lot of you can see that Mr. Potter does not have a quill or an ink well in front of him. He has a muggle pen, or I'm told they are also called biro's. I do not agree with this but the headmaster has allowed the use of pens.'

Harry put up his hand, 'Professor.'

'Yes, Mr. Potter.'

'Can I show you something?' she nodded curtly, so Harry took his notebook up to her 'I'm sure you know just like all the other teachers know just how messy my writing was. If you see my writing now, using a pen it's neat. I'm not trying to take away our magical history or heritage, or make us into muggles, but think about people like me. I was raised in a muggle home, then I'm thrust into this world and expected to know things like I've lived in it all my life. It takes time to learn just like anything else. I'm also expected to completely give up the muggle part of me, I believe that is unfair. My mother was raised in the muggle world and she used some of that in her everyday life as an adult and married to a pureblood. If I could have used what I knew when I first started then I would not have received such low scores on my work. You wrote quite often that my work was too messy to understand, yet now it's not. What is better, for me to have neat writing by using a muggle method or keep using quills which makes me want to skip most of my work because the teachers won't give me a fair score just because it's messy. Unless you're raised in this world you have to admit they aren't the easiest implement to use. You are a teacher, one I respect, but I want to do my best not just learning spells but being able to write an essay that can be understood. Another thing, quills are three times the price as one packet of ten pens. For anyone that is struggling with money, they could buy one packet which could last all year, a quill will sometimes end up blunt or broken in a month or so. I'm just trying to show that sometimes using what we grew up with may work better than what you've been using for centuries.'

Minerva listened to Harry and she hated to admit it, he did make sense especially for the children raised in the muggle world. She could also tell by his work that his writing was very neat and easy to understand.

'How about this Harry, use your pen, allow me and the other staff to see the difference. Also, if you can show me the difference in price, then yes, it would help those students who may not have a lot of money to keep replacing quills, or ink which you didn't mention. I am not against progress, but I believe our world needs to progress slowly. But I also believe that we must adapt to a new world where more students come from muggle families or raised in the muggle world then the ones who were raised just around magical families. The numbers of muggleborns and halfbloods have increased so they now triple those of pureblood families. We need to adapt to both worlds, within reason.'

'We do, keep our heritage and customs but also use methods that help us in the long run. I love Hogwarts, the castle reminds me of movies made to look like centuries ago. I step into places like Diagon alley and feel like I'm stepping back in time. That is a good thing and it's a bad thing. The muggles have progressed so much, especially over the last fifty years or so. We don't have to become muggles, just take some of their ideas and make it our own. But I thank you for allowing me to argue my case,' Harry gave her a small smile then returned to his seat.

'Aunt Amelia said there are hardly any purebloods left, that it's halfbloods and muggleborns that make up most of our numbers. If we begin another war it will mean more deaths. Maybe one day there will be a hundred to one ratio between purebloods and the rest.'

'A war will mean more deaths, so our numbers are going to decrease, again. We will all try not to let that happen, but its war and deaths are inevitable.'

Everyone packed their bags, they headed towards their next class, which was Gryffindor with the Slytherin's for defence against the dark arts. When Harry arrived with Neville, Sirius was standing at the opened door.

'Professor,' Harry smirked making Sirius roll his eyes, 'Neville, did Professor Black just roll his eyes at me?'

'I believe he did Harry.'

'Alright, knock it off, the pair of you.'

Harry and Neville looked at each other than at Sirius, they snapped to attention and saluted which made Sirius laugh.

'Yes sir.'

'You are corrupting the next Lord Longbottom, Prongslet.'

'More like he's corrupting me, I'm innocent.'

'Yeah, right and Snape was James's best friend.'

'Oh gross Sirius, if that happened then I'd have an uncle Severus instead of you.'

'Then aren't you lucky Lily turned him down or he could have ended up your father,' Sirius smirked, but he could tell the Slytherin's had heard him.

Harry made a gagging noise, 'You want to put me off food, forever. Imagine if I had Snape as my father, that nose, ah,' he shuddered making Neville and Sirius laugh.

'Alright, that's enough, everyone in.'

Harry winked at Sirius as he walked past, he never acknowledged Remus, just sat beside Neville.

As soon as everyone took their seats, Sirius and Remus saw a hand up, 'Yes Miss Patil?'

'We've heard that with him back we should all learn more defence. Are you both going to teach us to fight?'

'We are not allowed, we must follow the ministry's rules. But Alastor Moody and Harry Potter are going to be taking anyone that wants to learn through some advance training. The notices for the extra defence groups will be put in all common rooms as soon as they have worked out the details,' Remus said.

'Harry, have you spoken with Alastor yet?'

'We've set up a meeting for after dinner, we need to work out what spells to start off with then work on who will be taking who. We think we should have it ready to start within a week or so.'

'So there you have it, there will be two different defence groups, you can decide who you wish to learn from. But Mr. Potter has put restrictions on who he will teach. That will be discussed with Alastor next week,' Sirius said.

'But you were an auror Professor Black, why can't you show us how aurors fight?'

'I can show you some, only what the minister has approved. But I did train Harry over the holidays and Alastor is going to show him more. So anything you learn from Harry or Alastor will be auror standard. Professor Lupin and I are restricted on what we can teach as we fall under the rules governing Hogwarts. Now let's get on with the lesson.'

Harry noticed everyone staring at him including the Slytherin's, yet their looks were glares not like the Gryffindor's. Harry knew just in his class that there were only two who he would take, Mad-eye can have the rest.

Between Sirius and Lupin the class was educational as it's meant to be but also fun. Harry loved the fact Sirius kept taking points from Slytherin, for the smallest things then he would wink at Harry making the Slytherin's glare again.

The Slytherin's knew they couldn't do much not when Snape had often taken points from Gryffindor for no reason. It seems Potter told his godfather it was time for some payback. And that's exactly what was happening.

Harry and Neville waited until everyone left, 'Thanks Sirius.'

'Anytime pup, but I can see him complaining.'

'Hey, we complained and got nothing, he's going to know what that's like, finally.'

'When is the court case?'

'Two weeks, since I was only a baby at the time I don't need to go, my attorney is taking care of everything. Either way he said Snape won't be back at Hogwarts.'

'You know Albus will testify on his behalf.'

'I know, so he might not get sent to Azkaban but he ends up out of here. I wish I could get rid of the old man as well.'

'That won't happen.'

'I know, I can hope can't I?'

'Yes even if it's hopeless.'

'Harry, tell me why you won't have anything to do with me when you did in your third year?'

Harry looked at Sirius who shrugged, clearing saying it was his decision to answer or not. Now Harry had to decide if he wanted Lupin to know. If he did tell him Harry doubted it would make a difference with how he felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry nodded to Sirius who closed the classroom door, 'You left after my parents died, I was alone, an orphan and no one who was supposedly close to my family was around. The old man then decided it was up to him where I should live. Sirius went after Pettigrew, it was just bad luck that he set Sirius up so he could do nothing to help me, yet you just disappeared for twelve years.'

'I was in shock, grieving, hurt, I thought Sirius had betrayed us.'

'You can't use that argument on me, I was orphaned then left to be abused for all those years. You didn't think about me or what my parents wanted, yet my father went to a lot of trouble to help you when it's time for Moony to come out. I can't forgive you for that but I could have if you bothered to tell me during our third year, you never mentioned anything until months later. But you could have sent them letters, told them you were keeping an eye on me or that you planned to visit. If you did then maybe I wouldn't have been hit or starved. It was a terrible way for a kid to grow up. I've been hurt and betrayed so many times now I just don't give second chances, not when they don't deserve it. You had twelve years and did nothing.'

Sirius could tell Harry was upset, he put his arm around his godson and walked out of the room.

'Calm down pup.'

'He pissed me off, grieving,' Harry scoffed, 'He had his chance in third year, he didn't do a thing then he still follows the old man,' Harry shook his head, 'Let's forget it, I will listen to him in class but that's all.'

'Fair enough, it's your call. You best get to dinner so you can met with Mad-eye.'

'Okay,' Harry gave his godfather a hug before he walked off. He met Luna at the doors to the great hall, 'Hey babe.'

'Are you okay?'

'Not really, but I will be,' Harry kissed his girlfriend then they walked hand in hand into the great hall, straight to the Gryffindor table, 'I have a meeting with Mad-eye right after dinner then I have to speak with Sirius. I'll ring you once I'm done.'

'I'll be doing my assignments.'

Harry and Luna began eating, but Harry looked around, he was remembering all the people who did not turn their backs on him and who did. He needed to make a list of who he would teach apart from Luna, Neville and Hannah. He knew Susan was another but there were more, like the twins, Lee, and Angelina, now he just had to work on the rest.

Harry stepped into the classroom Mad-eye was using, 'Moody.'

'Potter, let's sit and talk about these defence classes.'

'Apart from who and what we will teach I had an idea I want to mention an idea. But first, you're a pureblood, right?'

'I am.'

'So you've never seen a muggle movie.'

'No, though I have been told about them.'

'Okay, what I getting at is something that might help if Voldemort and his goons decide to attack Hogwarts. There's this movie, it's set centuries ago even if it wasn't made that long ago. They had first wave attack with flaming arrows. If you think about it, we could have archers up on the towers and even some of the higher windows, we light the ground up when they get in range. Bows and arrows are part of our heritage so it's not like we're using muggle weapons.'

'I'm glad you did not mention those muggle guns, you would not be popular if you did that. Arrows have been used forever even by wizards, just like swords, so they are acceptable. Fire is always good but anyone that knows the agumenti spell can put the flames out.'

'Not if we use oil based products, water won't really help. This is where we could use stuff from the muggle world that those lot would never think of. We soak the ends of the arrows in this stuff, light then up and let go. But we go further, we soak the ground around the castle, not close but it would give everyone inside the castle a chance to take some out. Now we know a lot on this side will stun, but we need to get their wands as well. I'm going for disabling their arms and legs myself but if I can shatter their wands all the better.'

'Okay, let me get this straight, you want to burn them alive.'

'No, we light up the ground before they can get close, but we do have the arrows which should make them realise that we're not just going to lock ourselves inside and wait for them to smash the doors in. Yes some will die by the arrows and flames. If they want to continue into the castle then they will need to get through the flames. It will give the teachers and student's time to get their plans in order and give the ministry time to send aurors and hit wizards, or anyone else that is brave enough to fight. They will hit when we least expect it, when we're relaxed, at night, during dinner, whatever, they will not expect us to be prepared.'

'No, they won't, but I like your plan, I doubt Albus will though.'

'It's not against the rules to have an archery club, I checked, all we doing is adding flames which you can do with a wand.'

'You want to keep this from him?'

'I want to keep certain plans from him so he can't interfere. Voldemort will attack and with a full force, the younger kids will not stand a chance unless we give them time to get to safety.'

'So you agree that the kids have to evacuate?'

'Yes, but I believe third year and up can be given the option to stay. Now we know they won't have a lot of power, so we use those kids up in the towers or the high windows. If you get twenty thirteen year olds aiming at one giant they will take it down, same with trolls. Then he might have werewolves or vampires which means we can have silver tipped arrows for the werewolves and the fire will deal with the vampires. We have to expect him to bring a full force, he may even bring inferi like he did last time. Fire will kill a vampire, we know that, as long as he doesn't have time to put it out. So piercing a vampire with a flaming arrow should do the trick and again fire will make the inferi back off or they die, even if they're already dead.'

'It will, and I agree with third year and fourth year if they are only used for archers or up high to deal with the giants. Okay, so you will need to train these archers, how?'

'I'm going to speak with a few people that might know something about archery. If we can get the information then we can train outside, just until they get used to aiming straight. Once that is done we'll have to work on a way they can aim from high up. I can fire an arrow, but I only did it a few times, I like using a wand and a knife. But Mad-eye, I know you follow Dumbledore and I'm not saying you shouldn't but I won't. All I ask is if you keep all this to yourself so we can have more than just his plans, which will be too passive and give them time to wake up and start killing.'

'I agree as Albus will never use anything that could kill even if it's their fault if they keep trying to get into the castle. Then we'll work together, put some plans into action. I will speak with Albus about his plans if Voldemort attacks. I'm sure he had some plans worked out.'

'He would but I just don't know if they'll be enough, so if we can work on a lot more than everyone has a chance. So I have one more idea which a lot of people won't like but I'm not going to let it be known, if possible, just you and Sirius will know.'

'Then explain.'

'I first got the idea when I heard you liked to use knives, especially when you were too close to your opponent.'

'It's true, if enemies were as close as we are then wands tend to get a bit useless, so I always carry four knives on me.'

'What if we get a lot of knives, for just us, coat them in basilisk venom. The snake is still down there, it's fangs still full of deadly venom. There is no anti-dote for that. We use that if we have no choice, but we'll have to make sure that our knives are protected so we don't accidentally stab someone or ourselves.'

'You have a fighters mind Potter, you will disable if you can but kill without remorse if you are forced to. We will work on a trip down there, collect the venom. Now let's get on with what I can teach you, we can practice three nights a week for the next two weeks by then you should be right to take some students.'

Harry and Mad-eye began talking spells, some bordering on dark but not illegal. Harry liked that about Mad-eye, he was willing to use any means to stop Voldemort and his death eaters. So even though the ex-auror supports Dumbledore, he doesn't always agree with him like some people will.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

When Harry finished with Mad-eye they headed to Sirius' room, 'So what did you want to talk about Harry?'

'Okay,' Harry sat down across from Sirius, 'Right after the graveyard I noticed that I was able to do spells that I used to have trouble with. I mean, I can do any spell first time where before I used to struggle. I went over what happened in the graveyard and I remembered something. I just don't know what it means or if it's why I can do all these spells, including making muggle things work around all this magic. I can't trust Dumbledore, I haven't liked him since the end of first year and I decided I want nothing to do with him, unless it's about my schooling, then I have no choice. With this, he probably would know what it means but I just don't trust that he would tell the truth or even tell me if I was in danger. I've been in danger so many times and he's never once lifted a finger to help.'

'Let's hear what you have to say first, but I will give my word that I won't mention it to him unless we have too. He does know a lot about Voldemort, more than anyone else, apart from you,' Mad-eye said.

'Okay, my scar,' Harry rubbed it, 'Voldemort went on about not being able to touch me, but the moment he had my blood he could, he touched my scar without it hurting him. It felt like torture to me.'

'Damn, you should never have gone back to those muggles, the blood wards would not stop him, only the death eaters,' Sirius said.

'I didn't even think about that, but you're right. Anyway, he touched my scar, I never felt pain like it, it was worse than the cruciatus curse. When he let go he turned to the rat to use his dark mark to call his death eaters. I felt like my scar was bleeding, I looked up but I couldn't see red, I saw black, like smoke. But I felt it, felt like something was crawling out of my scar, I just don't know what or why.'

'I believe we need to see your memory. If I'm right then we have a bigger problem than we thought. But I also wouldn't put it past Albus to know what this is,' Mad-eye said.

'If we ask to use his pensieve he'll want to see as well.'

'I can get one without asking Albus.'

'What do you believe this is Mad-eye?' Sirius asked.

'A piece of Voldemort's soul, I would say it lodge itself behind Harry's scar the night James and Lily died. Now if he planned to make Harry one then he would not try to kill him but capture him then keep him alive using something like the draught of living death. I believe he meant to make a horcrux but because of Lily and her sacrifice, his body disappeared before he could spell his soul into an item he would have had on him.'

'Horcrux, I've never heard of that,' Harry said.

'It's the worst dark magic there is and no one would normally do this, you have to kill innocents when you plan to make one. What making a horcrux means is as long as Voldemort has a piece of soul outside his body he cannot die. The most that can happen is his body is destroyed again but the bit of soul inside him can still possess someone and he can do what he did last time, live of unicorn blood or snake milk.'

'The diary,' Harry stared at the two men, 'In the chamber of secrets, apart from oozing ink there was also black smoke. The memory of young Voldemort screamed when I stabbed it with the fang.'

'Did you tell Albus?'

'Yeah, but not about the smoke, I forgot until now.'

'So he had the diary and you but I believe you were a mistake, and he could have more out there. I need to find out how much Albus knows, without him asking why I'm interested. We will only bring him into this if we have no choice, we may need information that only Albus has.'

'What if that piece of soul didn't leave Harry?'

'Then to kill Voldemort Harry would need to die first. But it explains your dreams and the pain you've had, it also explains why you're a parselmouth.'

'But I can still speak to snakes, I speak to Lightning.'

'Since the soul was inside you for fourteen years I would say it just fussed into your magical core, like fussing into what the muggles call DNA. But with your power, I would say the soul blocked you in some way, stopped you accessing your full core. I will bring a pensieve here tomorrow, come down to my room after dinner, we will watch your memory before we train.'

'Okay, but I had one more idea about that, again it's from the muggle world. They have this stuff called Kevlar, it's tuff and can stop a knife and bullets, well, I think it stops most bullets, not sure about all of them. Now dragons are supposed to be tough and can withstand a lot of spells before a handler can subdue one. If we can work on either Kevlar or dragon hide then have them made into vest, body armour of some type. Kevlar is light weight so it's not like using old fashioned armour.'

'I believe you and I will take a trip to see this Kevlar, anything that can give us the advantage when Voldemort brings the war to us. My fireplace is connected to my home which is protected, we can sneak out on the weekend, have some people say you're hiding with your girlfriend or something so it won't seem suspicious.'

'We'd have to check military bases. You know, if this stuff works out then maybe we can have a full body suit made that can be worn under our robes, or in my case, pants and a shirt.'

'Let's see what it's like before we decide, this Kevlar may be easier to get than dragon hide which is hard to get as they are rare. Most reserves will not skin a complete dragon when they die, they only remove a small amount to use in potions. It's not like dragons blood where they will drain the dragon. They will allow some skin to be used as boots or belts but that is usually taken from the feet or tail, they don't touch the body.'

'We could confund the muggles so we can get enough of this stuff, either already made or at least the stuff before it's made into their armour.'

'I'm glad you didn't say use the imperius curse,' Sirius said.

'To stop a war and stop people dying I would use it, but only to save lives, not to have people kill for me or anything.'

'That's why it's an unforgivable, most will use it for their own purposes, whether it's money, power, love or killing. I could probably do it without worrying about being caught, but let's see how legal spells go before we resort to illegal ones.'

'Yeah, those are for last resort. I don't want to use those types of spells, like I won't use the killing curse. But if you think about it, you could transfigure a chair into a snake which will bite and kill if I tell it to. You could levitate a boulder onto someone to crush them to death. Even first year spells can kill if the intent is there. I don't want to kill but I will use whatever I have to so I've got a chance.'

'It's how a lot of aurors get away with killing. Reducto aimed at someone's head will kill. Levitate a knife right into someone's back or head,' Sirius shrugged, 'Any auror that went up against that lot killed using other means, we had no choice, especially when you're out numbered ten to one. But it's getting late pup, I'll walk you up in case Snape or Filch is waiting to catch you out after curfew.'

'I'll let Mad-eye fill you in on some of the plans we were discussing.'

Harry and Sirius walked back to Gryffindor tower, 'Mad-eye said he will keep things from him, and I believe him. He's going to find out what type of plans Dumbledore has for Hogwarts if we're attacked. The ones I was talking about will help, but he wouldn't like it and the only way they will die is if they don't back off.'

'I'll talk to Mad-eye, see what I can do to help because you're right, we need plans to defend the castle. Now I did some hinting, Remus only knows about some of the tunnels, not all of them, he has told Albus. But one is still open at the moment, I put a charm on it to alert me if anyone opens it.'

'Fourth floor,' Harry whispered as they got close to the portrait of the fat lady.

'Yep, I've left it just in case at the moment. But we will need a way to evacuate the younger kids or somehow have them hidden and safe where they won't be affected by spells or walls collapsing then that will help.'

'Mad-eye is coming with me into the chamber of secrets, he can explain why. But I was twelve at the time, and hurt, so I wasn't thinking. There has to be another way in there, the way I went was for the basilisk to get in and out. Salazar Slytherin built that so he must have been down there a lot.'

'Then take your time, looked around, especially for things like a picture of a serpent. But why did you mention the chamber now?'

'The kids would be safe down there, it's miles under the castle.'

'It's an idea and one that we could mention to Albus. He will want the kids safe, whether here or evacuated.'

'Evacuated is better, but we might not get time or something happens to the escape routes.'

'Mad-eye is right, you're thinking like a fighter, which is what is needed. Okay, I know it's late, so just do any homework for Minerva and Snape, leave the rest until tomorrow night. I'll speak with Filius and Pomona.'

'I don't have to hand Flitwick's in until Friday,' Harry hugged Sirius, 'It's time to think outside the box, think like muggles, they will never expect it.'

'No, they won't, we'll talk again soon,' Sirius waited until Harry stepped into Gryffindor tower before he headed back down to his room. He was proud of his godson, he was thinking of ways to take the fight to them but also keep the kids safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry sent Sirius a note with Hedwig to get him to meet him up on the seventh floor, with Luna, Neville, Hannah, and Susan. Harry wrote in the note that he should bring Mad-eye with him that he had something he wanted to show them that would help with training.

Saturday morning right after breakfast, Harry, Luna, Neville, Hannah and Susan left the great hall together. They were standing against a wall in one of the corridors on the seventh floor when Sirius and Mad-eye approached.

'Okay, this section of wall is where the room of requirement will show itself. What you do is walk back and forward in front of the wall three times, thinking about what you want the room to do,' Sirius explained.

'Okay, I have something that might help, so let me see if I can get the room to change.'

Harry walked back and forth in front of the wall, three times. On the final pass Harry heard a small pop, he saw a door. He grinned with a smug look making Sirius roll his eyes.

Harry let the others walk in first then laughed as he saw them all staring with open mouth at the forest in front of them. He took his backpack off and pulled out what he needed.

'Okay, in the muggle world that have this sort of sport called paint ball,' Harry held up the gun, 'It works similar to a normal gun but it fires coloured paint. From what I could find out if you get hit with red paint in the head or heart then you're dead, arms will mean a serious injury, stuff like that. I'm not exactly sure how the game it played, but I just figured we could use these to get people to dodge, to try to roll out of the way, turn, whatever. If say Luna was aiming at me I could side step it or roll, hide behind a tree. If there's time then we could transfigure things that we can hide behind yet that would need to be done pretty quickly so practicing will help. The thing with these is, they actually hurt when they hit you, but nothing serious, you might get a bruise.'

'Show me Potter,' Mad-eye said.

Harry took aim at the tree and fired, then he keep firing showing how fast the gun would shoot.

'Let me move down near the first tree, shoot me, but make it my leg, my real leg.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay,' he waited until mad-eye was in position, 'Here goes,' Harry hit Mad-eye in the thigh.

'He winced, Mad-eye can take a lot of pain,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, he did.'

'It did hurt which will give everyone a motive to move.'

'Right, but I thought we could try dodge ball first, to get everyone used to dodging.'

'What is dodge ball?' Hannah asked.

'It's simple,' Harry took out two large red balls from his bag, he handed one to Neville then moved to the side, 'What you do is dodge, Neville will throw the ball at me, as hard as he can, if he hits then I'm out. I will do the same, if he dodges he keeps playing, if he gets hit his out. Aim it at me and throw as hard as you can Neville. Oh there will be a group on either side, with lots of balls so you need to keep your eyes open.'

Mad-eye and Sirius watched as Neville played with the ball for a minute, Harry grinned knowing what his friend was doing. Then the shot came, Harry just managed to roll away.

'You're got a good arm Neville, you should have been a chaser.'

'So you have one group on one side, another group on the other side and you basically throw balls at each other.'

'Yes, dodging all the time. When people get hit they sit out, so that side ends up with less people. It could go until there are ten on one side and only three on the other. So they will get hit, a lot. This is just to get people moving out of the way of the ball, or spells when it's needed. It's safer then spells, even things like stinging hexes. Once everyone is used to moving then we move onto the guns.'

'I think it's a great idea,' Sirius said.

'Yes, not many people do much in the way of exercise. Here all the kids do is climb stairs, unless you play quidditch.'

'True, but even quidditch doesn't help with stamina and strength in the arms. My legs are strong, and I can stay on a broom for hours, but I'm just sitting there.'

'True, so I'll work with you so you can show me this then I can show my group. Now what about aiming spells, most kids your age can't aim when they are running or dodging spells.'

'Ah, got an idea for that as well,' Harry grinned the pulled out a balloon, he blew it up then tide it, 'Fill the room with balloons, set a spell to have a light breeze going, eventually increase the speed,' Harry blew up another six balloons then with a flick of his wand they floated to different parts of the room, 'When I hit the first one make the wind stronger,' Harry turned towards the balloons then aimed at one at the side which popped, then the wind began to move the balloons, he missed the next four times before he got the next one. He wasn't standing still, he was moving all over trying to get a better aim, 'Even with exercise I'm knackered.'

'It's a damn good way to get better at aiming, especially at moving targets. I think the auror program could adapt this, we might just levitate balls though.'

'Um, well, someone would have to keep the balls going, if the room is spelled with a light breeze that will set to increase every twenty minutes or so then the balloons will just float where they want and no one has to take care of any of them or spells to keep them going.'

'True, you know, red is easy to see, maybe after a few goes you change colours to green or blue, harder to see. You could have the room change colour to match the balloons, making it even harder to see.'

Harry blew up more balloons then set the breeze before releasing the balloons. 'Neville, give it a go, well, all of you give it a go, it's fun but you learn at the same time.'

Luna walked casually towards the side then busted one balloon before the wind picked up again. Neville, Hannah and Susan kept missing as the balloons floated away. Finally Neville got one before Luna took out another.

'It's not that easy, but I can see how it would help mate,' Neville said.

'Yeah, I thought I had good aim, I missed every one,' Susan said.

'So did I.' Hannah said.

'You know Potter, about that paint gun, I wonder if it could be adapted to take something that might incapacitate someone.'

'Maybe, I've never taken much of a look at it. I only bought the one, I figured I would get more if you thought it was a good idea.'

'It's a damn good idea, I was hit and it did hurt, so everyone will try to dodge which could give us the advantage. Where do you buy these things?'

'Muggle sports stores, I got this one in London.'

'Where did you get the idea for this?' Susan asked.

'Dudley, my fat cousin, all he does is sit in front of the television, eating. He was watching this movie where a group of friends decided to try this. I was cleaning the kitchen so I didn't get to see a lot but what I did see was enough to think it could work with helping people learn to dodge. When I was in the graveyard I was surrounded, when I got a chance I ran towards Cedric's body but I kept dodging behind headstones and all their spells missed me. It was during the holidays I kept thinking about it, how I dodged then I remember that muggle game of dodge ball. I figured it might help to begin with them build up to the paint guns. People like Voldemort and Bellatrix will not run about or hide, they will just keep firing spells as they move towards you. But what will they do when their opponents kept…dodging?'

'You really do have a mind for fighting techniques, and it's going to be needed. Okay, when we take a trip to get that stuff you mentioned we'll get more of these. We'll get one we can take apart, find out how it works and maybe adapt it to shot other things. We can't use muggle guns, but we can use knives, so why not make one shoot a knife, or blade. There is a lot to think about and do and we have no idea when he might decide to attack. He will want it to be a surprise, to have us off balance so we need to be ready.'

'We do, so apart from learning spells, we'll work on these idea's as well, get everyone fit which could mean the difference between life and death. Okay, Mad-eye will get working on what magic will be used, why don't you lot spend some time together?' Sirius suggested.

'We'll meet at the doors to the great hall at four o'clock Potter. We have a trip to make.'

Harry nodded before Mad-eye left, 'So you think this will help Sirius?'

'I do, most magical people don't bother with any type of exercise, most are lazy. When I began auror training I never realised how unfit I was, unfit for things like going after dark wizards. Like you said with quidditch, you have to be fit to play but it uses different muscles. Anyway, go relax for a while, as we're not sure when we might not get a chance to relax,' Sirius hugged Harry, he was proud of his godson and Mad-eye was right, Harry does have a fighters mind. It was going to be needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry and Mad-eye got out of the castle without anyone knowing. They went to the sports store first and bought twenty paint ball guns, they also got all the information that went with it. After they left there they headed to military bases, using their invisibility cloaks they were able to find the file room that held the information on Kevlar. They found some of the vests, so they grabbed those as well. They did take one muggle gun and some ammunition, only to test the vests. Once they put everything in Mad-eye's room they headed to the second floor girls bathroom.

'There has to be another way, Salazar wouldn't slid down a pipe, and they didn't have plumbing back then. Plus think of Voldemort, he would see that as beneath him.'

'You're right, there has to be stairs or another way, maybe from outside the castle. We can look around in the chamber, see if we can find something.'

Harry nodded then hissed, "open" Harry waited until the pipes were revealed, "stairs" he grinned as stairs appeared at the side, 'I figured I would try.'

'Sometimes the simplest way is the best way, but since you and Voldemort are the only parselmouth's alive no one could even open this. Let's go.'

Harry and Mad-eye kept casting cleaning spells as they made their long way down into the chamber of secrets. They got to the door, Harry spoke parselmouth again, the large door opened.

'Damn Potter, you were twelve when you faced that thing.'

'Yeah, I was too focused back then but seeing it now, I should have died.'

'You have luck on your side Potter, I also believe your mother did more than just stop you dying that night. From what I've heard you've had too many lucky escapes.'

'I've thought the same thing, well, let's get the teeth.'

'Why don't you look around, maybe you might find another entrance which could help evacuate the younger students?'

Harry nodded, he began to walk slowly around the walls, inspecting every part to see if there was some clue to another way in and out. He was mainly looking for a serpent but he knew that it could be anything. Only a parselmouth can open the chamber so once down here Salazar Slytherin would not need to speak snake language.

"Harry, I sense something from where the big snake lived."

Harry knew Lightning was a magical snake, hopefully it meant she could tell there was something there. Harry levitated himself up to the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue, he had the mouth open then stepped inside.

'Lumos,' his wand lit up a huge tunnel that branched off, but Harry saw it instantly, a door at the end but it was round. He made his way towards it then just turned the handle, it didn't open so he figured snake language was needed, "open" the door slid into the wall.

'Oh blimey,' Harry stared around at the room he had stepped into. It was like a living room come library and there were scrolls, heaps of scrolls. He hurried over to the first lot, 'It's written in parsletongue, I didn't know it was a language,' Harry began to read, he knew he could spend too much time in here but he could return. He didn't want to take the chance of removing the scrolls as they might be too delicate. He also didn't want anyone to use some of these spells, they would be considered dark, not all of them but most.

Harry began on the third scroll when he spotted a small picture in the top right hand corner. Harry looked closer to realise it was a picture of the dark mark. He felt his pulse pick up, he knew this was something important, he just wasn't sure what. He sat on the sofa and carefully unrolled the scroll.

It was around an hour later that Moody finished removing the fangs from the basilisk along with the venom in the sacks. He had to remove the venom from the teeth and make sure none touched him as the poisonous venom dripped into vials. He also decided to take some of the blood, have it tested to see if it could be of any use.

'Hey Potter, we need to get back upstairs.'

Harry put the scrolls back, closed the door then levitated himself down out of the mouth.

'I found Slytherin's lair, it has scrolls, all written in parsletongue. The couple I looked at would be dangerous if anyone got hold of them, really dark spells.'

'We may come back one day, for now only you can get in here. Do you think Voldemort found it?'

'It doesn't look like it, there was nothing modern, it was all really old, there wasn't even a book, and everything was covered in dusts and webs.'

'Then hopefully he didn't.'

Harry followed Moody up the stairs, he wasn't going to tell the ex-auror what he did find, only Sirius would know because Sirius would never tell as it would put Harry in Azkaban. But he wasn't going to let this chance pass, it would mean all the death eaters would be taken care of in one go.

Harry waited until everyone was asleep before using his cloak and map, he made his way down to Sirius's room. He knew the password so he let himself in. It was dark so he knew Sirius was asleep but this was too important to wait.

'Sirius, Sirius,' Harry shook his godfather's shoulder.

'Harry, what is it?'

'I found something, but it means we will win with no loss of life on our side. There's two things but I wanted to mention this first. You can't tell anyone though Sirius, it would have me given the kiss or thrown through the veil.'

Sirius sat up, 'Tell me.'

'While we were in the chamber, Moody asked me to see if there was another way out, there wasn't. But I found Salazar Slytherin's room, full of scrolls. Most were dark magic, Moody agrees that no one should see them. I found something though, it's to do with the dark mark.'

'Keep going.'

'I found the spell he used to mark them but there is something else, it's all written in parsletongue and there is a way I can use it to connect with every dark mark. I'm not sure it would stop Voldemort but it would kill every death eater, anyone with the mark.'

'That's hundreds of people, some are students.'

'I know, but if they keep going then they will keep killing. Every day there are reports of deaths. If they get caught and locked up then Voldemort might just break them out again. Okay, I'm not sure about killing anyone, but it might be needed, so we keep that as a backup. There is more though, there was another spell that could stop the death eaters without killing them but I know most would prefer death.'

'Okay, I would rather you didn't kill so tell me.'

'It will drain their magical core until it was completely gone, leaving them like muggles or squibs.'

'Fuck, so you can take their magic?'

'Yes, Salazar thought it up so he could use it against muggleborns.'

'What happens to the magic?'

'It just disappears, it's not like a soul where you can see that when it leaves someone. When the dementors began to suck out your soul I saw it, but the magical core isn't like that.'

'I would rather you do that than kill them.'

'I just wanted to tell you about both, I wasn't keen on the idea of taking one life let alone hundreds. But I found out that to be marked you have to do it willingly, which means you want to kill and to get the mark you have to kill an innocent.'

'Okay, this stuff sounds like Voldemort now Slytherin.'

'That's where he got the idea, I didn't tell Moody but the scrolls had been moved even if it was a long time ago. Lightning said she could taste two distinct cores, one was almost gone the other still strong.'

'Nothing is written about Slytherin using a mark of some kind, then again there isn't much around from their time, so much was lost. I think we should remove those scrolls and hide them somewhere away from Hogwarts.'

'Wouldn't they be safer here, I'm the only one that can open it, apart from Voldemort.'

'True, but you told me Fawkes came to you down there, right?'

'Right, he pecked out the snake's eyes then brought me the sword.'

'That means Fawkes could take Dumbledore down there. Do you realise what he would do if he got hold of those.'

'Either destroy them or put them under enchantments where anyone could view them just not touch them. Still, they are written in parsletongue, no one could understand them.'

'Think of this, you, your sitting there reading them or even staring at them, then someone sees your memory, someone like Voldemort. Think of this as well, what if he decides to keep his line going. He might not believe in love Harry but he might want to have a son who would help him conquer, if he had a child they would be a parslemouth.'

'Okay, then we need to get them to Black manor, but we need somewhere that no one can get to, it will also need some strong wards.'

'We can do that, and Black manor have cellars, a dungeon, plenty of other rooms that we could put under the fidelius charm.'

'You can charm one room?'

'Yes, you can even charm a secret.'

'Then we'll go down in a few days, Moody and I are going to post the notices for the defence classes. Once we get who wants to take them then I have to work on who I will take and who goes to Moody.'

'You plan to take the twins aren't you?'

'Yes, they already told me they want to learn from me.'

'It could cause problems for the Weasley's. Ron is angry with the situation because Ginny is hurt. He may write to his parent's about this.'

'Then let him, it's up to the twins, they are adults so they can make their own decisions.'

'True, I just figured I would warn you, now you best get some sleep, it's late.'

'I just had to tell you when I knew we wouldn't be interrupted,' Harry hugged his godfather then put his cloak over himself then hurried back to Gryffindor tower. But he felt better now he knew he wouldn't be killing anyone, just removing the death eater's magic. Harry knew he could live with that. He wasn't sure he could live with deliberately taking a life, he would if he had no choice, during the fighting, but just doing it without giving them a chance was not something he wanted to do. He would still make plans with Moody, the x-auror could not get suspicious or he just might tell the old man what Harry was planning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry couldn't stop smiling on the day that Snape had to appear in court. Dumbledore was not at the staff table so Harry knew the old man had gone to speak on Snape's behalf. Harry thought Dumbledore really was stupid, he wanted to earn Harry's trust back, but by supporting Snape has turned Harry completely away from Dumbledore. He would never trust the old man again.

'Why are you so happy mate?' Neville asked in a tired voice.

'Snape is in court right now.'

'Oh right, I forgot about that, so you really think he won't return?'

'Yes, my lawyer almost guaranteed it, but if some miracle happens and he does return then something else my lawyer had worked out. He will have a restraining order, he won't be able to come within five hundred feet of me. Which means since it's magically bound, the moment I step into the great hall, he will have to leave and in a hurry or he will have his magic bound.'

'This lawyer of yours doesn't hold back, does he?'

'Nope, which is exactly what I need. He has already sued the Wizengamot, Fudge and his staff on my behalf, so my vaults got a nice top up. I didn't do any of this for the money, I just wanted them to realise the consequences of their actions.'

'Potter, come with me.'

Harry looked around at Mad-eye, he could tell the ex-auror was angry about something, so he got up and hurried after the auror. They never spoke until they got to Sirius' room where not only Sirius was waiting but so was Remus and McGonagall.

'You all look upset or angry, so what's going on?'

'Albus could never hide anything from me. He explained that Voldemort made seven, you were an accident like we thought.'

'Seven, two are gone, does he know what the others are?'

'He believes he does, it's finding them that could take forever. But that is not why we're here, I would have told you at our next meeting. This is much more serious.'

'Okay, so tell me.'

'He plans for Voldemort to kill you, the horcrux will be destroyed and the prophecy fulfilled all in one go.'

'But I'm not a horcrux anymore.'

'That is why we, the four of us are going to be binding ourselves to you as protectors. Albus will not believe it is gone, he has been studying these for years, as far as he is concerned they needed to be destroyed, like how you destroyed the diary.'

'I plan to tell Albus that if he tries to harm a hair on your head then he will have to go through me,' Minerva said.

'Same with us, Remus finally realised that Albus has been using him, mainly to keep tabs on you, through me. No matter where you will be in this castle we will be able to find you instantly. But what this bond will do is have you come to us, like apparition, your soul will instantly come to one of us if you feel you are in danger. Now that's no guarantee that he can't find a way to kill you without you even knowing. We're also going to ask for an unbreakable vow, that he does not kill you nor does he get anyone else to. If he refused, then we leave, all of us will leave.'

'Albus won't allow you to disappear Harry, he will do everything he can to make sure you stay here to fulfil the prophecy,' Minerva said.

'If for any reason he still refuses then we will leave to see what he plans to do. Think of this, if you disappear, if Sirius, Remus and Minerva disappear then I believe half the students will all leave as they will believe it's just too dangerous. Hogwarts must kept a certain number of students or it can be closed, not only will the rest of the students have to leave the castle but so will the remaining members of staff,' Mad-eye said.

'Albus lives here, Filch lives here, Severus did we're just not sure what is going on with him. Half the staff live here, they never bothered getting a home since they are here ten months of the year. If they wish to go away during the holidays, they can, then return to their private rooms here at Hogwarts,' Remus said.

'I really don't want to put you lot in danger, he might believe it's for the greater good to get rid of all of you so he can get to me. It's different with Voldemort, it will be war, we know we could die. Dumbledore had a lot of people that will support him, he could get them on his side about why he had to kill me which meant killing you,' Harry knew they were going to argue but he put up his hand, 'Let me explain some things first then you might understand.'

'Let's sit,' Sirius said.

'Go on Potter, explain.'

'Okay, I've been going over everything that's happened here since I arrived, I began writing everything down. Professor,' Harry stared at McGonagall, 'the stone and those enchantments, you helped with the chess set, was that your idea to transfigure them?'

'We were told we had to protect an item, at the time we did not know about the stone. As for the chess set, no, Albus gave me the idea.'

'Do you know if he did the same with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick's charms?'

'He gave us all ideas of what we could use but they were all matched to our specialty.'

'Even Snape's?'

'Yes, he did not use real poison, but it would knock someone out for days if they got the riddle wrong.'

'Okay,' Harry ran his fingers through his hair, 'First is Fluffy, Hagrid let it slip that all we had to do was play some music and he would fall asleep. He went on about how he shouldn't have told us that, but we were already running back to the castle. Hagrid also gave me a handmade flute for Christmas. Next, we fall onto devil's snare, Ron panics, Hermione did for a second then she realised what she had to do, her mind can retain a lot of information. She conjured fire which allowed us to fall through to the next section, which was flying keys and brooms.'

'Ah, I see where you're going, but continue Potter.'

'I'm the youngest seeker in a century, I got the key easily, out of a hundred keys. Then we come to Professor McGonagall's bit, a giant wizard chess set. Ron might be a prat and eats like a pig but he is brilliant at chess. He directed us even if he ended up unconscious, I was able to go on with Hermione. An unconscious troll, well, Ron and I dealt with one earlier in the year to save Hermione. We get to Snape's bit, seven bottles, some are wine, some poison and two will get us through the flames, one back, one to continue. Hermione went over the clues for about ten minutes, she worked it out, it was logic, not magic. She went back to Ron, I went on. Then we finally get to Dumbledore's bit of magic, the mirror of erised, which he caught me sitting at during the Christmas holidays and explained how it worked.'

'That bastard, he set you up to die down there, but he also set up Ron and Hermione.' Sirius growled.

'Right, he didn't care if they died along with me. But then the chamber of secrets, think about it. Fawkes came to me when I needed help, why didn't Fawkes take Dumbledore down there when Mrs. Norris was first petrified? If he did he would have stopped any student being petrified. Also, I know he uses the ghosts, the house elves and the portraits to tell him what is going on in the castle. A sixty foot long giant snake was moving around the castle, yet no one knew. The portraits must have seen it, at least one time. Where Justin was found and nearly headless nick, there were portraits there. The ones that were petrified were lucky not to have died. I got to Ginny but she was almost dead. Again, he was going to allow all those students and more to die if it meant I would die. A snake like that could have entered the great hall during dinner or when the students were going from class to class. He had to know, but he made sure I had enough information to figure it out, with Ron and Hermione's help, not to mention, Hagrid and his clue about following the spiders.'

'It was luck that Hermione, Penelope, Colin and Justin survived. They all saw the basilisk through something. We could have lost almost every student and staff inside this castle,' Minerva said sadly, but she also was just realising what her old friend was doing.

'Don't you see, he won't care if you lot bind yourselves to me, he will kill you without hesitation. It was luck that allowed me to survive those times. But I agree with Mad-eye, something my mother did let me survive not just that night, but here as well. If I do have some type of protection or a sixth sense that lets me know what to do then I have a chance, you lot wouldn't. But we know Voldemort wants me dead, he won't stop until I am, or I kill him. We need everyone, including all of you, to fight but to also keep the students safe. It's just too risky because he will not care.'

'Even though I want Harry safe, he's right, we'll be dead no matter what, then Harry will have no help or protection,' Sirius said.

'Then we make sure he is protected but he also has a port key on him, something no one would pick,' Remus stared at Harry, 'Have you ever thought of getting an earring Harry?'

Harry grinned, but so did Mad-eye and Sirius, McGonagall nodded, no one would think twice about an earring, it would mean Harry would be able to get away. But Harry went along with it even though he had another idea, this time he won't be telling anyone that way no one can be questioned which would get them in trouble. Harry would also have people who would see him when he put his plan into action. It was risky, not to Harry, but he knew the fight with Voldemort was coming, so even if he dealt with anyone with a dark mark, he still had dark creatures. Without a powerful wizard fighting on their side Harry hoped their ideas would compensate for the loss of Albus Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

At dinner that evening everyone noticed that Albus Dumbledore did not look happy. Neville had even seen the headmaster's eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry. Right at the end of the meal Albus stood up then got the students attention.

'I have an announcement to make,' Albus glanced around at the students, but he noticed Harry wasn't looking at him, 'I'm sorry to say that Severus Snape will not be returning as a teacher. I have contacted an old friend who did teach potions here many years ago, he will be arriving tomorrow,' Albus was just about to sit down when he heard some students say Snape was dead probably by Voldemort, 'He is not dead, a student decided to take Severus to court, he was found guilty and is now serving five years in Azkaban. Anyone with a criminal record cannot teach at Hogwarts.'

'What student?' Draco yelled.

Harry stood up, 'I did, for his part in my parent's deaths, I hope he rots in that place,' Harry sneered at Malfoy who looked like he wanted to pull his wand, he didn't. Harry kept glaring at him but he was concentrating on his power and what he needed, what he wanted to happen. Harry only wanted this so he didn't end up dead, but if the old man kept going with his plans it could mean most of the students and staff would end up dead. Harry waited until Draco turned away before he resumed his seat. Right then Albus Dumbledore fell backwards, unconscious. Poppy raced to the headmaster's side while the teachers tried to control some hysterical students.

'If Dumbledore's sick and you-know-who finds out it could mean he turns up sooner than we expect,' Neville said.

'Yeah, it would,' Harry got Sirius' attention, he waited until his godfather hurried over, 'Any chance the staff can lock down the owlery and ways out of the castle?'

'Yes, now tell me why.'

'If Dumbledore is sick Voldemort could attack while he's not up to fighting.'

'Gotcher, I'll work it now with Minerva, I want you lot to keep your wands handy and watch out for anything. Neville, I might get you to speak with Professor Sprout about some ideas she mentioned. Wait until we know what is going on, but do it the moment you can leave.'

'Yes, sir.'

Harry watched as Sirius ran back before he turned to Neville, 'Devil's snare.'

'What's devil's snare got to do with Dumbledore?'

'Nothing, it's the idea Sprout is thinking about. I mentioned something to Sirius, Mad-eye, Remus and McGonagall last night, devil's snare was talked about. I'll explain later, but I know that's what she's going to sort out, as a way to stop death eaters.'

Everyone fell silent when McGonagall called for attention, 'I'm saddened to say that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has died of heart failure. Classes are cancelled for the next week. There will be visitors, the Minister along with his staff, and maybe aurors and hit wizards. Try to stay out of their way. But if you have any information or suspicions, please go to a teacher or one of the adults here now. You all should head back to your house rooms.'

'Neville, can you walk Luna back, I need to talk to Sirius for a minute.'

'No problem, come on Luna.'

Harry hurried up to Sirius, 'Did he tell anyone about those?'

'No, that is one reason Mad-eye was so angry. If we didn't know then Albus would have put our world in more danger than anyone realises. He died, he should have informed people.'

'If the Minister and his staff are coming here, shouldn't that information he has in his office be moved? For all we know there are still supporters in Fudges administration.'

'I'll get Mad-eye to move them to his room, to his trunk, but wait for me, Malfoy and half the Slytherin's will be out for your blood.'

'I can use the map and cloak, I have both on me.'

Sirius pulled Harry through the door behind the staff table, 'Do it, keep your eyes on the map but make sure no one hears your footsteps.'

'I will, now get that stuff before Fudge ends up alerting Voldemort that we know,' Harry activated the map then pulled his cloak over himself, 'You be careful as well, stay with Moony.'

'I will, go, while it's clear.'

Harry snuck out of the room, then using every short cut he knew got to Gryffindor tower within minutes and he never met one person. He put the map away, whispered the password to a sleeping fat lady, then slipped inside before pulling off the cloak.

'Do you think you-know-who will attack when he hears about Dumbledore?'

Harry looked over at Ron, 'Probably, so Sirius is going to have McGonagall close off the owlery to make sure no one can send him any info, at least for tonight. He wants everyone to keep your wands handy, just in case. Fred, George, you're friendly with almost everyone, if it happens, do you think you could talk the younger kids into leaving?'

'We should, we have friends in all the houses, apart from Slytherin. But haven't they closed them off?' Fred asked.

'All but one, the one you showed me, Sirius has it charmed to let him know if it's used. We're not sure if it will be safe, but the only other alternative is if I open the chamber of secrets and get the kids down there. I found stairs, but it's a long climb down.'

'We might go warn the others now, just in case we have to move in a hurry,' George said.

'What if Filch sees you?'

'We're going out the window mate, we use brooms, it's how we get into the girl's dorm room,' Fred smirked.

'Clever, okay, be careful,' Harry waited until the twins left, 'Alright, listen up, I might not be a prefect but I've been involved in many meetings with Professor Black, Lupin, McGonagall and Mad-eye Moody. We're going to hope the older students will want to stay and fight, but if you don't no one will think less of you. We get it, most would not want to go up against Voldemort or his death eaters, not to mention the giants, werewolves, inferi and dementors. I'm telling you the fact because if he turns up that's what you will be facing. I'm sure some of you might not know spells to help with inferi, ask an older students. The ones that know how to produce a patronus, use it if you have to, there isn't much time to teach anyone, try though, while we have time. The main concern is getting the younger kids out. Only fourth years and up are allowed to stay if they want, the rest will be made to evacuate. Right now we have a way out, but we're just not sure the other end is safe, hopefully one of the teachers that know about this way out will be checking it. Right now we should all be safe, but if anything happens, you younger kids head to the fourth floor. I would like a prefect to go with them, but that might not be possible. From this moment on, keep your wands in your hands, or under your pillow when you go to bed. There are five aurors or ex-aurors here right now, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Sirius Black and Mad-eye moody, not to mention the rest of the staff, so you should be safe, but as Mad-eye keeps saying…'

'Constant vigilance,' Ron, Ginny and Hermione said together.

'Right, constant vigilance, we just want you to be aware that there could be immediate danger. There might not be, no one can ever predict what Voldemort will do. He might do a quick surprise attack or he might make us think he's not so we relax our guard. Keep your eyes open and stay in packs, do not go anywhere alone. There are death eaters inside Hogwarts right now, students, the older students. But without absolute proof, the staff could not have them arrested and they can't be questioned with veritaserum since it's illegal to use on students. There is no use asking who they are, we don't know, we just know some of the older students have been marked. Even though I do not believe all Slytherin's are evil, some are cowards, they will attack in groups especially if you are alone. If you feel threatened, or you've seen someone hurt another then if you can summon something heavy, do it then drop it on their heads, it should knock them out. Then take their wands, but only if your safe. If you can't then run in the opposite direction. Do what you need to stay safe, but please, help the younger kids if you can.'

'What if the way out is compromised?' Hermione asked.

'The only other plan we had was to use the chamber of secrets, since it's miles under the school. The trouble is only Voldemort or I can open it. If I get killed then Voldemort would need to let them out which puts them in danger. I went down with Mad-eye, we were looking for another way out, there wasn't one, but there are stairs, they just don't help. We could just sealed these rooms and keep the younger kids inside, but we don't know if we could keep the death eaters away. If we used powerful sealing charms it would take them awhile to get through but they might have time especially if we're all fighting others.'

'What about Bill? He's a curse breaker, he knows powerful sealing spells, he has to for the goblins.'

'You could write, ask him if he can speak with McGonagall about coming in. The trouble is the owlery would be locked down right now.'

'Hedwig is on your bed Harry, I just saw her,' Dean said.

Harry whistled, second's later Hedwig landed on his shoulder, 'Ron needs a letter delivered, is Bill at the Burrow or back in Egypt?'

'At the Burrow, he said he couldn't leave the family with him back.'

'Then it's a short trip,' Harry moved over to Ron, 'I'll leave you here with Ron, take his letter then go hunt.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'No problem,' Harry put Hedwig on the back of the sofa then sat in another, his wand on his knee, 'I doubt any of us are going to get much sleep tonight, but if any of you want to, go, I'll be up.'

'I think we can split the time, all fifth, sixth and seventh years take shifts to sleep. Hermione, since you are a prefect, could you divide them into groups, but find out which ones know that can stay awake and which ones can't,' Lee said, 'I'm staying for a few hours so I'll be here with Harry,' Lee moved over to sit beside Harry, he also had his wand in his hand, but many others did the same thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

When the younger years went to bed and the older ones that were going to sleep now, went to bed as well. The rest of the Gryffindor's sat, but all were holding their wands.

'Harry, could the ones that are good on a broom use the height to send spells at the death eaters?' Alicia asked.

'I suppose, they wouldn't be expecting that. Most quidditch players are used to dodging bludgers, so they could dodge spells. You even get people like Ron who is quidditch mad that could use that to his advantage. We can mention it to everyone in the morning, even speak with the teachers about it, see what they say, but I like the idea. Everyone will have to remember that if they do get hit with even as simple as a stunner, they could fall to their deaths. But if it's allow then the flyers can keep brooms on them, just shrink them down and kept in their pocket.'

'I'm in, I would rather be up high firing spells at them then be in one of the corridors.'

'I'm hoping they won't get inside, the twins were going to set the grounds with portable swamps and portable quick sand. This was all planned for the next few weeks. Lee, do you know if they made them yet?'

'They have but not enough to cover the entire front of the castle.'

'One plan I discussed with Mad-eye was to use flaming arrows and muggle petrol on the ground. We were going to light it up to stop them getting near the castle. We planned to train students to shoot from the high windows and towers. Now though, the most we can do is soak the ground and use our wands to set them alight.'

'Why was arrows suggested when we could use wands?' Hermione asked.

'In case they find a way through the flames, then they get a flaming arrow somewhere in their bodies. These plans were already approved, if they stop they live, if they keep coming, they could end up dead. We can't do that now as there is not enough time to train people. We could still work it in case he decides to take things slow. But we all believe Hogwarts will be a target mainly to get the kids to use as hostages. What parent wouldn't give up if Voldemort had their children?'

'Mum would, but she would also try to find a way to fight and rescue us,' Ron said.

'Yeah, even if that is dangerous for her, she would, I think many would,' Harry said.

'He will use the children, he doesn't care if children die so why not use them to his advantage,' Hermione said, 'He tried to kill you as a child, he did again in the graveyard. We've all heard the stories about the first war, we know many families died.'

'Exactly, he doesn't care about anyone but himself.'

'Doesn't he realise that he could destroy the magical world? It would start in this country but eventually there will not be enough people to have a government.'

'I don't think he cares Neville, he's a dictator, he wants to rule the world and do everything he's way. Does anyone know if people like muggleborns are detected when they are younger?'

'Whenever a magical child is born the names of the parent's and child go into a registry at the ministry,' Hermione said.

'So for all we know he could have someone inside giving him that information. Have you warned your parent's Hermione?'

'Yes, I wanted them to leave the country, they refused, but they did move. They have left the house empty and just rented a house over in Brighton.'

'Hopefully it will keep them safe, but I wish someone could get that list of muggleborns.'

'I'm sure someone has thought of that Harry,' Lee said.

'I hope so, or they would be sicking ducks right now. If the old man was going to die, why couldn't he wait until after the war? Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort feared, now he's gone.'

'We can't focus on the negative mate,' Fred said as he sat down.

'Let's just do what we can,' George said.

'We alerted the flyers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, they're in,' Fred said.

'And they are going to work on getting the younger kids to the fourth floor. Luna asked me to give you this,' George slipped Harry some parchment.

'Thanks,' Harry read the letter from his girlfriend which made him smile, 'That's my girl.'

'Did she have any ideas?' Lee asked.

'No, but she knew I would be here, stressing, so she's talking about using her tongue on more than my mouth. It was so I could focus on that, which worked.'

'It would, for any bloke,' Lee said, 'So these extra lessons, are they still going ahead?'

'We will, we can't just sit here and do nothing, but I don't think we're going to have a long wait. Voldemort would not miss the opportunity to take Hogwarts even if he knows there will be more here, like aurors.'

'How many does he have?' Neville asked.

'Lot's, we could never get information on exactly how many, but we think it's a few hundred. We're just not sure. He will use the dementors and inferi again, like last time. He does have Greyback and the packs on his side, but he wasn't able to get the vampires, which is good. If they do attack I just hope it's not on the full moon, Greyback likes to turn children, like Remus, he was only seven.'

'Blimey, imagine an army of werewolves,' Lee shuddered.

They all nodded, they realised just what they might be facing and sooner than they thought. Harry wanted to use that spell now, but he didn't want anyone suspicious. He decided to wait a week, but if Voldemort turns up then he would use it. He couldn't do much about werewolves, dementors or inferi, he just hoped it didn't come to that.

Even though Harry didn't want to relax his guard by sleeping. When the other older students returned through the night, everyone talked Harry into getting a few hours. It made sense, he would be refreshed in case Voldemort hit them quickly.

By the time Harry went down to the common room the following morning, he was surprised to see it full. To Harry it looked like every Gryffindor was in there.

'What's going on?'

'We're just going to walk down to the great hall together. We're going to have the younger ones surrounded, just in case,' Angelina said.

'Good idea, who would be stupid enough to take on so many. One thing I know about Slytherin's, they won't do anything if they believe they would lose, or get seen.'

'We've talked, you, the twins, Ron and Hermione are going to lead. The seventh years will be at the back, the sixth and fifth years at the sides,' Lee said.

'We flew into the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rooms earlier, they are doing the same thing,' Katie said.

'Good one, okay, if everyone is ready, let's go eat. We need to keep our energy up so don't miss any meals, if you can help it.'

Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione lead the way down through the castle, all the younger Gryffindor's were behind them but with the seventh year students at the back. All of them continuously looked around. They did see three Slytherin students who seemed to hurry away when they saw every Gryffindor walking together. They stepped into the great hall to see not only the staff but the minister along with many other ministry workers.

Sirius gave Harry a nod as he watched the younger kids being kept safe. None of the older Gryffindor's sat until they made sure there was no danger.

Sirius stepped beside Harry then whispered, 'We've got a few watching the other end, at the moment it's clear but we know how quick that can change. We'll see a goat, a horse, a eagle, a chicken or a lion patronus if they turn up.'

'Which give us about ten minutes at most to get ready, but at least we'll have a warning if they arrive,' Harry raised his eyebrow at Sirius then blinked twice, he got a nod. That was all Harry needed, two days and he would use that spell, unless they turned up before that.

'What did he say?' Neville asked.

'The other end us being watched. If you see a patronus, a goat, a horse, an eagle, a chicken or a lion patronus it means they're in Hogsmeade.'

'Which means we get ready. We will be able to get the younger kids out?' Hermione asked.

'It depends, Wormtail would know so if they turn up I'm sure they will have a group keeping watch. Maybe we should just concentrate on having them sealed in a room somewhere, like the room of requirement.'

'That would work, plus if we make it like a huge forest with thick trees, even caves. It will give the kids somewhere to hide if someone was able to get in,' Neville said.

'If Bill turns up then he could charm that room, the kids would be better off there. I mean they could even ask for a toilet and sleeping mats if it was needed. Maybe we should see exactly what the room can provide, especially for extended stays, like days, not just hours.'

'I could ask Hannah to come with me, we saw what you did and there was a forest in there. We would just need to make it bigger and have more things like trees.'

'Work it out then Neville, we can make sure the younger kids get back to the tower. Since there's no classes, it's either the tower, here or outside, but again, in groups.'

Harry looked around at the faces of the other students, all looked worried, but he did notice they all had their wands in their hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Just as the groups were about to leave the great hall Remus hurried over to the Gryffindor's.

'Mr. Jordon, if you could take two people with you then get three quidditch players from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Go to the quidditch supply shed and get all the brooms that are in there, including the Slytherin's. Take them straight to Madam Hooch's office, but try not to let anyone see you.'

'On it sir, Fred, George,' Lee and his twin friends hurried to the other tables.

'We heard from Bill, he arrived a few minutes ago.'

'We thought of using the room of requirement for all the younger kids. The room provides what is needed, like toilets and sleeping mats. We thought we could make the room into a huge forest or something, like with big trees and caves, in case someone breaks in.'

'Then I will let him know, but which one of you will show Bill how the room works?'

'Neville and Hannah, they saw me do it and they saw what I turned it in to.'

'Alright, keep the kids together, Neville, let's get Hannah and meet up with Bill. Oh Ron, your parent's and Charlie are here as well, they are staying, along with the rest of the order. Professor McGonagall is setting up some rooms for them.'

'Okay, thanks Professor.'

'Let's get the kids out of here,' Harry said, then the group split again, Ron, Harry and Hermione in front, the seventh years in the rear, the fifth and sixth years on either side, just as they did when they walked down.

Just as the younger kids disappeared through the portrait, along with the older kids, Sirius ran up to harry, pulled him away.

'What's going on?'

'He's not here, not yet, but did you mean two hours or two days?' Sirius asked.

'Days, if we get time. I wanted to make sure we had somewhere for the younger kids to go that would be safe. In case there is a large group of giants, inferi, dementors and werewolves.'

'Okay, we'll keep working, Mad-eye is going to work on some wood dipped in the poison, made sharp then disillusioned.'

'Even a giant would not survive basilisk venom. So he's going to make wooden darts, then shoot them towards the giants and others?'

'Yes, but he will be aiming at death eaters, since he doesn't know.'

'Got it, you know, with Moody's leg, maybe he should take to the air then use the darts. It's not like he can run or move easily, but up high he would be out of sight especially if he used his cloak.'

'I'll see what he thinks of that, but I like that idea. Now you never mentioned anything about old Voldy.'

'I'm not sure what to do about him, he has those soul anchors, they would need to be destroyed before I could attempt to kill him. I could use the venom, or just take his magic, it might be the best way, no killing, no torture, it's over pretty quickly.'

'Then do it Harry, if someone got off a lucky shot and his body was destroyed like last time, he could just return. Without magic he won't be any danger, it gives us time to see if having souls out there can aid him or not.'

'If they capture him without magic they can't put him back in Azkaban, or any of them. There could be unmarked death eaters out there that could break them out again. They could do some real damage using muggle weapons.'

'Since he broke out the others the new minister might be working on it, I just don't know what they are doing. I'll try to find out, see if they have even thought of that. They probably haven't, they probably believe no one could catch Voldy. It will be investigated harry, they might begin to question everyone.'

'I had a thought, I'm not sure it would convince them though. What if we soaked the ground in something, like basilisk blood? I would say venom but that's too important to waste. We just need a way to make them believe there was something here that contaminated them which destroyed their magical core. I figured since basilisks are rare, it would be hard to get any blood. Mad-eye took some, but there was a lot left.'

'It's the best we can do for now, maybe one of us might come up with something else that might be a bit more convincing. But you are right, no one has studied basilisk blood or venom since the one you killed was the first one seen in a thousand years. Apart from that one time fifty years ago but no one actually saw the basilisk.'

'Then I'll nip back down there tonight, I'll just need to take some vials from the potions room, the larger vials.'

'I'll do that now, have them in my room waiting for you. If Bill gets the room done today, then maybe you can do that sooner.'

'I would rather sooner than later. All these plans might not be needed. If they lose it then he might just disappear.'

'Like you said, that could be dangerous. He could get hold of muggle guns, then just wait until all of us are seen, especially you.'

'Then we try to coax him here. We will have the kids safe, everyone will be ready and with the warning from the ones in Hogsmeade it will give us time to soak the ground in blood, petrol and instant quick sand and swamps. If I do around the forest and gates with the blood, then the petrol around the castle, it makes it look like we were just working on plans to defend the people inside.'

'There is one thing that would get him here, you, if you called him a coward he would be here instantly.'

'Then I'll do that, but we give ourselves time while we can. Get the room ready, make sure Fred and George have enough pellets, we need to get the blood and petrol. Maybe we could take a week, if he doesn't turn up then we know we'll be ready.'

'We will, we know the word is out now that Albus died, so they could be making their plans as well. If we hear anything that could mean it happens quickly, then do it straight away, otherwise we wait. We know he would wait for the giants to join him, he would need to wait for Greyback and the packs. If he has the inferi ready then he just needs to summon them, but if he doesn't he will need time to find the corpses.'

'Sirius, he might use my parent's. Can we move them, just in case?'

'Let's sneak out tonight, you can get the blood in the morning. If he wanted you upset and distressed, using your parent's would do it. I'll let Remus know what we're doing.'

'Where will we put them?'

'The potter country home, it's been in your family for centuries. But since there is still a Potter alive, the fidelius is still in affect. Now since you are a Potter by blood you'll be able to get in and give permission, as only a Potter by blood can.'

'Then we do that, I'll come to your rooms after the younger ones are asleep. Did he have any other big enemies the first time around that would have kids here.'

'Hundreds, but no one stuck out, apart from Frank and Alice, they aren't dead though. Anyone in the order back then gave him trouble, but there wasn't anyone he specifically targeted except you. The Prewett brothers didn't have kids, but they are buried on the Prewett grounds. Even if I could think of any, it would be impossible to move everyone.'

'Yeah, but if you do think of others then we work it with the family, if there's time. If there's not then we can at least warn them that their dead loved ones might be here fighting for Voldy.'

'Yeah, we'll do that, so I'll see you tonight. I'll go see how Bill is going then escort Neville and Hannah back. I have Mad-eye's second cloak at the moment.'

'Do you want the map?'

'No, keep it, you'll need it when you get the kids into that room.'

Harry hugged his godfather then stepped into the common room, 'Is everything okay?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, Mad-eye is making poisonous darts to help with the giants and werewolves. I took him down to the chamber to get the venom, we thought it might help. We're not sure if it will kill a giant but it should knock it out. I suggested to Sirius that Mad-eye might be best up on a broom, firing darts from the air. He can't run or dodge, so he could work it from there, under his cloak so he doesn't get seen.'

'He will use giants, which are impervious to most spells, so this might help.'

'When do you think he'll turn up harry?'

Harry turned to look at the Creevy brothers, 'I wish I knew, he won't want to leave it too long. But he would know by now Dumbledore is dead, and he would know the order and aurors are here. He might try to take the ministry first, but it's just too hard to say right now.'

'Um, you haven't had any…dreams or anything?' Ron whispered.

'No, that connection was severed in the graveyard, so I don't even know if he's angry or happy. Where are all the younger kids?'

'In their rooms, we taught them how to shrink their trunks, so they are practicing. If they have to make a quick escape or just hide in the room for days, then they will have their belongings,' Angelina said.

'Good idea, we should make sure all our stuff is in our trunks as well. If everything goes pear-shaped and we have to escape at least we won't lose our things.'

'Do you plan to fight on the ground or in the air?' Katie asked.

'At the moment the ground, but I'm going to keep my broom on me so I can take to the air quickly, if it's needed. Why did you want to know Katie? Did you hope I would let you use my Firebolt?' Harry smirked making Katie blush which made Harry laugh. They knew she was hoping to use Harry's broom, probably others as well. Harry would allow someone to borrow it, but he needed to get around the grounds quickly to drop the blood, so he needed his broom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry and Sirius were both in tears by the time they reburied Lily and James at the Potter country property. They stood with their arms around each other as they stared down at the freshly turned earth. They knew they couldn't stay for long, but both Harry and Sirius never had time to say goodbye. Harry to his parent's and Sirius to his friends.

'Come on mate, we have to get back.'

'Yeah,' Harry knelt down, kissed his fingers on both hands then placed his hands on the dirt, 'He will be finished, I promise,' he whispered then stood back up.

They moved passed the wards before apparating back to Hogsmeade, they hurried through the tunnel and back into Hogwarts. Harry needed to see Luna for a bit so as Sirius left, Harry used his cloak, map and phone to head to Ravenclaw tower.

The young couple moved to a dark and deserted corridor, Harry conjured a blanket and some cushions.

'The young kids are worried, it's hard keeping them occupied,' Harry sighed.

'It's the same with the ravens, a couple of the older kids transfigured things into board games, ones from the muggle world. It helped keep them occupied without thinking of the danger.'

'Do you think we should do that?'

'Yes, I mean there are a lot of kids from both worlds, you could get a heap of different ones.'

'Okay, I'll see how they are tomorrow, then have Neville mention it to Hannah, see if the Hufflepuff's will do the same. We could keep them all occupied if I could work on a way to have a large video screen and a video player rigged up, but they work on power, not batteries.'

'So how you showed me the movie on your laptop, you could do the same if you could work this out?'

'Yeah, I'm just not sure I can. I might speak with Flitwick, he might know some charm that will allow the movie on my laptop to be projected or something.'

'They can do that for memories, project them into the air so if there are a lot of people that need to see it, which makes it easier.'

'You might just have nailed it babe, I'll see Flitwick in the morning. We can't stay here much longer though.'

'No, people might panic thinking you've been taken.'

'Yeah, they might, okay, one more snog then I'll walk you back.'

Luna ended up pushing Harry onto his back, climbed over him then began to kiss him with everything she had.

The following day, Harry took his laptop to Flitwick in the hope he would work on a way to get the movie to appear on a big screen. Harry explained a bit about cinema's then showed him one of the movies he had. He left the tiny professor with his lap top while he went to Sirius' room to get the vials. He needed to get the blood from the basilisk, he needed to make it seem like a natural occurrence when people lose their magic. Harry had only one concern, how to make sure the ones inside Hogwarts didn't step on the basilisk's blood, then it would look suspicious.

It only took a couple of hours but Professor Flitwick worked it out. So Harry and Flitwick spoke with McGonagall about putting on a movie to keep the students minds off the upcoming war.

After dinner, Minerva got everyone's attention, 'I was approached by Professor Flitwick and Harry Potter about an idea. Now how many of you have been to something called a cinema?' three quarters of the students and two staff members put their hands up, 'Well, this idea is to bring a bit of the cinema to you. I need everyone to stand up, move to the side of the hall please,' Minerva waited until everyone moved, then the long tables and chairs were transfigured into hundreds and hundreds of sofa's and arm chairs. The students and staff all found a seat, but with the teachers near the doors, along with the aurors and order members.

Filius and Harry moved to the front, a large white screen appeared on the back wall. Filius and Harry worked together, when it was ready the lights were extinguished and the movie began, "star wars" which made most of the muggle raised students cheer.

At first the Slytherin's all sneered and made comments about sinking low to use muggle things. But after a few minutes into the movie there wasn't a sound to be heard as everyone was engrossed. Harry was cuddled up with Luna, Hannah and Neville next to them, they were also cuddling as they watched the movie. The house elves popped in with drinks and bowls of popcorn, something that made everyone cheer again.

Harry glanced around a few times, every person, whether a student or staff, whether they were a muggleborn, halfblood or pureblood, every person in the great hall was engrossed in the movie. One thing Harry did notice though, some of the older purebloods seemed to be whispering and pointing to things that were happening on the screen.

'They believe what they are seeing is real, they have no knowledge of special effects,' Luna whispered.

'I think you're right babe, I bet they will get word to their parent's that the muggles might not be as defenceless as they believe. It's the reason I bought a fake gun, charmed it to fire what looks like laser fire, but it's just a spell. It will cause damage if it hits someone but it won't kill them like the one Han is using.'

'It will make them wary Harry, so if you get a chance demonstrate it tomorrow.'

'I will,' Harry snuggled move into Luna but he did get a look from Sirius, then a nod, he nodded back. Tonight Harry was going to use that spell and have all the death eaters lose their magic, hopefully Voldemort will also lose his magic. If he didn't it still might make Voldemort back off so the children at Hogwarts remained safe.

When the movie finished everyone cheered, even some of the purebloods, but not the Slytherin's. They might have enjoyed watching the movie but they will never admit it by words or actions.

'So this sort of thing is popular in the muggle world,' Fred said.

'Yep, most young people like us will have their first date at the cinema after they have dinner,' Harry grinned, 'I have a few more movies stored on my lap top, so everyone will get a chance to see the difference.'

'Do you have the Wizard of Oz?'

Harry laughed as he turned to look at Hermione, 'As a matter of fact, I do, imagine what some of the purebloods will say when they see that.'

'Yes, but it was made in the nineteen thirties, imagine if it was made today. Anyway, thank you for the movie night Harry. Star Wars might not be my type of movie, but I did enjoy it.'

Harry nodded, he kissed Luna, worked it with Neville to walk Luna to Ravenclaw tower so she wasn't alone then went up to the front to shut down his laptop. But he could hear everyone talking about what they saw.

'You know Potter, those laser guns are like spells being fired.'

'Yeah, they are Moody, I've sort of modified a fake gun to look like that. It will do damage but not kill.'

'Show me tomorrow, after the funeral.'

Harry watched Moody walk away, he put the laptop in his bag then joined Sirius. Both said goodnight to the other staff before heading to Sirius room.

'We can't risk it Harry.'

'I agree, even if he might wait he still could get some of his to cause problems tomorrow.'

'I'm more worried about the rat, the wards should pick him up but I'm not taken that for granted.'

Harry nodded then pulled the notebook from his bag, the one that had the spell he had copied from the chamber of secrets. Harry studied it then just as he was about to recite it Lightning slid up around his shoulders. The snake wanted to recite it with Harry, so that's what they did. They spoke at the same time, the spell to drain the magical core from all who has the dark mark. Harry really hoped it worked on Voldemort, he was linked to the dark mark so there was a chance, he just wasn't sure it would be enough.

Harry was panting heavily by the time he finished, Lightning was out across Harry's shoulders.

'Okay, if it worked then I'm sure I will hear something especially if any of the Slytherin's collapse or feel it.'

'It will drain them Sirius, some might be unconscious right now, others, the stronger and more powerful ones might just be weak. There is a chance that the weak ones could die, but I'm not sure as it doesn't mention that in the notes I saw.'

'I'll walk you to the entrance then go see if anything happens. Will you be okay getting back to Gryffindor tower?'

'Yes, but I'm going straight outside to soak the ground. Did Mad-eye have someone get the petrol?'

'Yes, it's down near Hagrid's hut.'

'I'm sure he's worried right now, see if he can soak the ground. I have a feeling that old snake-face won't be able to resist turning up tomorrow. If he doesn't then it still could be tonight or even weeks away. Sometimes I wish this connection was still there so I could get some idea what he is planning.'

'No, I'm glad it's gone. We know he will attack, we just don't know when.'

Harry put Lightning on the end of the sofa then held out the map, 'Take it, use it to keep an eye on the rat. I'm sure Voldy will send him in to see who is inside.'

'Alright, I'll keep it open and on me. Let's go,' Sirius and Harry left his room and headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Sirius waited until Harry went down into the chamber then he shut and sealed the bathroom door, but he sealed it with a spell that Harry knows. It was time to find out if the ones marked with the dark mark are still witches and wizards or if they are now squibs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry was a mess by the time he finished soaking the grounds in basilisk blood. He had charmed the blood to change colour of whatever it touched. So the blood that was on the grass near the forbidden forest was now green. He had to hurry and finish then get some sleep, but he decided to coat the area's around the entrance to the house rooms. No one would see blood, just something wet as it would match the stone of the floor.

Harry knew this really wasn't a great idea, but as Sirius said, no one will know what happened so no one will have any idea what to test for when a large group of people end up as squibs. Harry just wanted to take the focus off his magical power, so far only Luna and Sirius knew the full extent, Mad-eye knew a little, he just didn't know everything.

As Harry was sneaking back to Gryffindor tower he realised something and could have hit himself over the head. If the ones marked with the dark mark lost their magic then most would believe Voldemort did it. Some might say he made a mistake or that he drained their magical core somehow to make himself more power. He would leave all the blood for now since it was late.

As Harry walked through the castle he could see a lot of adults, aurors, and order members talking with the teachers. They seemed to be involved in a heavy discussion, something that made them nervous. Harry spotted Sirius who had the map open, so he snuck up behind his godfather who would know so he wouldn't be surprised.

'Done, but I had a thought, most would believe snakey used his connection to gain more power before taking on the ministry and Hogwarts. He went too far and drained them completely.'

'No bad pup, that's a better idea then the blood.'

'Yeah, but it gave me a chance to look around. For all we know he might have another animagus that turns into a small animal.'

'No one was outside near the forest or gates apart from you. Mad-eye did the petrol while you were down in the chamber. Oh, if it starts, he is going to be up in the air, he already had that planned, so he has his own broom on him.'

'Great, have you heard anything though?'

'Many of the older Slytherin's, along with a few from other houses has been taken to the hospital wing. Eleven of the Slytherin's were unconscious, the others are sort of out of it. I can't say anything so it might be a while before they decide to check their magical cores.'

'Okay, I'll check in with you in the morning, I need some sleep. But if anything happens, let me know straight away.'

'Already worked that out. Go, sleep,' Sirius nodded then decided to head to his room. He could watch the map for a while then Remus could watch later while he slept.

Harry decided to shower first, when he was done he threw his old clothes into the fireplace. He knew they would have been ruined, but he didn't care. He climbed into bed and for the first time in months, he wasn't stressed. He knew the spell worked, now they just had to wait and see if Voldemort also lost his powers.

Harry made sure he was in his good robes then joined the Gryffindor's in the common room. When every lion was there they again walked in a tight group, with the younger ones in the middle. Harry waited until they sat then went over to see his girlfriend.

'Have you heard anything?'

'A lot of talk about why some students collapsed. They found one thing in common, they all had the dark mark,' Luna said in a whisper.

'Let's hope they believe it was daddy death eater. I better eat,' Harry kissed his girl on the cheek then sat beside Neville, 'A lot of students collapsed last night, but no one has any idea why. There was one thing they had in common.'

'They had the dark mark,' Fred and George said together.

'We heard a lot of talk earlier so we split up and began to listen in,' Fred said.

'They still have no idea what is wrong and the ones that were unconscious have been taken to St Mungo's,' George said.

'Aurors have been posted here at the hospital and St Mungo's,' Lee said.

'I wonder what caused that?' Neville asked.

'He marks them, maybe he used too much power or changed the way he did it. Unless they were all poisoned. I wonder if there is a spy in his ranks.'

'Poison seems likely, but at least the ones here can't cause any more trouble,' Ron said.

'Do you think it's all his death eaters? Or just the younger ones?' Hermione asked.

'No idea, Luna just told me then the twins and Lee. I'll talk to Sirius after the service. I'm sure he would have heard something.'

When everyone finished eating they followed their heads of house outside. They were directed to seats, but Luna sat beside Harry, Hannah sat beside Neville.

The funeral for Albus Dumbledore seemed to take hours. Many dignitaries spoke, some of the staff did, along with old friends of the once great wizard. The grounds were swarming with aurors and hit wizards, but the order of the phoenix were all standing around the students.

Everyone seemed to sag in relief when the service was over, not just because of how long it took but there was no attack.

Harry told Luna and Neville he was going to speak with Sirius. He waited until the students went back into the castle before he got his godfather's attention.

'They finally did a full scan and found their magical core completely depleted. They had specialist healers trying to see if it would return. So far it seems nothing will work. There was talk about asking the unspeakables, but many said to leave them since they were death eaters. I'm sure it's going to be discussed in great lengths. But for now it seems the danger is over.'

'What about Voldemort?'

'Until we hear something we just have no idea pup. Okay, he might still have his power and have the werewolves and giants. But unless he is seen or there's an attack there isn't much we can do. Minerva wants to get everything running again, which should keep the students minds of danger, if there is any.'

'Then I'll spread the word and just hope Voldemort can't fight a magical fight. If he did turn up with a muggle weapon he will lose. There are too many here for him to survive.'

'Mad-eye believes he would be the same as his death eaters, we just can't confirm it. So let everyone know the danger has dropped, but it's not stopped. We can relax a bit though. You did good pup, hopefully it means no more deaths and no more good people ending up like Alice and Frank.'

'Yeah, with Dumbledore gone we could have lost a lot. I hate saying this but I'm glad I don't have to worry about him anymore. I was really scared that he would get rid of you so he could kill me.'

'We were being careful pup, we knew he wanted to kill you so one of us was watching him at all times. I would say the stress finally got to him. I hate admitting this pup, but I did think you might have had something to do with it. I know you didn't it's just after hearing about those spells you found and how he planned to kill you. I thought you might have decided to deal with him before he could deal with you.'

'I get it Sirius, I admit I thought about it. But really, I doubt any of those spells could have killed him. They were all to keep his followers in line and to make sure no one but the marked ones could enter the castle. There was nothing about taking a life of one that wasn't marked. Hey, you don't think the old man had some connection to him, do you?'

'No, at least he wasn't dark or marked. Maybe they had some type of family connection. Like I told you, almost all purebloods and many halfbloods are related in some way. Maybe old Voldy found a connection to the old man.'

'Maybe, at least I don't have to worry about him anymore, or the marked ones. I best go let everyone know since they knew I was going to speak with you. Let me know if you hear anything about old snake face.'

'Will do pup.'

Harry hugged his godfather then hurried back into the castle. He headed straight for Gryffindor tower where all the lions were heading to wait for Harry.

'I have one bit of good news,' Harry looked around at all the Gryffindor's, 'It seems whatever caused the ones marked with the dark mark to collapse reduced them to squibs. None of them have a magical core anymore.'

'Do you think he did something to the marks?' Lee asked.

'Sirius and Mad-eye believe he tried to draw on their power, probably so he could have little resistance when he took the ministry and Hogwarts. Something he did went wrong. Either way there are no death eaters left,' Harry smiled at the cheering students, 'Just remember, the main danger has passed but we still have no idea if Voldemort will use giants and werewolves. I doubt the werewolves will stay with him if he hasn't got any supporters anymore, especially inside the ministry. Sirius said that most believe the danger is over, but we can't be positive. Things are going to return to normal, but just be cautious and be watchful. We're safe for now and hopefully it will be for good. They will get someone to find out, I'm sure the ministry will work on some of the death eaters. Find the information and get a reduced sentence, that type of thing. Anyway, I think we can all relax a bit, so now it's up to all of you. Go do what you want, just keep your eyes open. Fred, George, Lee, can you spread the word, I'll tell Luna so the ravens will know.'

'On it, boss,' the three boys saluted Harry making him laugh.

Harry knew Voldemort could still be dangerous, but he really had a good feeling. Something inside him is telling him that it was safe. He thought that maybe it was his parent's, telling him everything is finally over, and they can rest in peace.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Hogwarts returned to its normal routine from the following day. Potions was taken by Horace Slughorn and headmistress McGonagall brought in Andromeda Tonks to take over her old position as transfiguration teacher.

Sirius and Remus decided to continue with the dodging lessons even if they believed the danger was over. As everyone knew, there was Grindelwald before Voldemort, so it's possible another dark wizard could turn up again, one day. This way the students would get fit and learn to fire spells while moving, not to mention, dodging spells aimed at them.

Mad-eye decided to hang around for the year, he wanted to teach students how to fire arrows. He went into the speech about evil and being prepared, so even if there were no death eaters, evil would crop up again. All you could do is be ready and prepared. Many of the younger students signed up to learn how to shot an arrow from Mad-eye Moody. But many older students thought they would give it a go. The younger ones figured since they didn't have enough power to fight evil dark wizards yet, they could learn how to use a bow and arrow.

Minerva McGonagall decided to implement a couple of changes in the hope it would help witches and wizards raised in the muggle world. She spoke with the governors, she relayed part of what Harry said to her. She also relayed information on what she had overheard by many students. It seems the new governors weren't going to dismiss the ideas outright and thought it was worth giving it a go. It may help in the long run. Students could now use pens or quills, it would be there choice. They also could chose to wear a uniform or robes. Once Harry showed the price of the pens compared to quills and inks, she realised it would help with the cost of equipment for Hogwarts.

She spoke with Harry about having more movie nights, so he would play the movies he had on his laptop. During the holidays he planned to add more, a lot more to give a wide variety of movies to choose from. Naturally he would not add anything to scary, dark or violent, just moves that most if not all, would enjoy. Minerva thought these movie nights would help the students when they were stressed. Before it had worry that they might be attacked by Voldemort and his death eaters. From now on it would help when the students were worried about tests and their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s results. Taking on night a month to just enjoy the moving would do wonders for the students, not to mention, the staff. Harry also said he would donate a couple more laptops that could remain at the school when he had left, that way Professor Flitwick could work them for movie night. All Harry had to do was load them up with movies.

Harry was sitting beside Luna, cuddled up on a sofa in the room of requirement, 'It seems it affected him as well Harry.'

'Yeah, seems to, no one has seen him, there has been no danger, not attacks, nothing. Remus told Sirius that Greyback has left, he believes they left since there has been no werewolf attacks. Hagrid got word that the giants are back where they were. I mean we all know they might have decided to leave old Voldy because he had no supporters left, so he's just laying low until he decide what to do.'

'Yes, that is true, but he used part of himself when he created his dark mark. It makes sense that he was affected at the same time.'

'I hope you're right love. I would feel a lot better if we knew for sure. It's getting late, we're going to need to leave soon.'

'Yes, even without Snape around there is still Filch.'

Harry walked Luna back to Ravenclaw tower, he slipped his cloak on as soon as she disappeared through the door. The danger might be mostly over, but Harry knew that there were still some hostile students who support Voldemort, they just weren't marked. He had to continue to be cautious.

As Harry near the Gryffindor rooms he spotted Sirius standing casually against the wall, map open in his hand. Harry pulled off the cloak to see Sirius smiling at him.

'Been off snogging Luna again?'

'Yep, well, we talked as well. So what's up Sirius?'

'Good news, it will be announced in the morning, the Daily Prophet will also have the information.'

'Well, don't just smile Padfoot, tell me what's going on?'

'They found him Harry, dead, fully, completely, dead.'

Harry sagged, he slid down until he was sitting on the floor with Sirius kneeling in front of him.

'He's really gone?' Harry whispered as he stared up at his godfather.

'Yeah, he is pup, it's over, for good.'

'But what about…those?' Harry knew he could say the word horcrux where anyone just might hear him.

'They found one, it was destroyed. Whatever that did seemed to take care of the all of them.'

'But it didn't say anything, I read it a few times before I copied it into my book.'

'Slytherin probably didn't know there was any type of side-affect. Remember, he never actually used it because he was forced to leave Hogwarts. Old Voldemort probably just believed that Slytherin had perfected it so there would be nothing written down. Now get up off the cold floor,' Sirius pulled Harry to his feet then hugged him, 'They can really rest in peace now pup.'

Harry nodded as he hugged his godfather, 'Can we visit? I would like to talk to them.'

'On the weekend, I'll have Remus cover for us. Now why don't you let the lions know then ring your girl, give her the good news.'

'Yeah, but I hope McGonagall will work on some type of ball or something, but nothing stuffy, it has to be fun. Everyone has been so tense, even with the movie night, which helped, but I doubt our wands have left our hands since the old man died.'

'I'm sure she will work something,' Sirius hugged Harry again then pushed him towards the portrait of the fat lady, 'You did good pup.'

Harry smiled then stepped into the common room. He sent sparks up to the girls dorm rooms and the boys then waited while everyone that was in the common room watched him.

'Now that everyone is here I thought I would pass on some good news that my godfather just told me,' Harry grinned, 'Voldemort is dead.'

It was a few seconds of complete silence before loud cheers, whistles, and yelled was heard. But there were some who were standing still with tears falling down their faces. Harry ended up hugged by everyone, but every Gryffindor ended up hugging everyone else. Not one person was left out from being hugged.

Harry snuck away to ring Luna, to pass on the information. She didn't say a word for a few minutes, and that began to worry Harry.

'We can have a family when we're older, knowing they will be safe.'

Harry grinned, 'Yeah, we can love. We can finally think about the future without having to worry. Can you let the ravens knows, I'm sure Neville has let Hannah know by now.'

'I'll tell them, they might not normally listen to what I have to say but they also know I'm your girlfriend and you have been kept informed.'

'You don't need them love, you have me, you have Neville and Hannah, and many others now.'

'I know, so many have tried to get in my good books since they found out we were dating. I realised you were right, some do not deserve a second chance. They had plenty of time to apologise, they only did because of who I'm dating. They are not worth my time. You on the other hand is worth not only my time, but my mind, my body, my heart and my soul. I love you Harry Potter.'

'I love you Luna Lovegood, goodnight my love.'

'Goodnight sweetheart.'

Harry, Luna and most everyone else in the castle went to sleep with a smile on their face that night. When they did fall asleep, they slept a peaceful sleep. They all knew now that finally the danger was over. Everyone thought this was going to be a war like the last. It had barely started before it was over. No one but Harry, Sirius and Luna knew the truth and that's the way it was going to stay. Harry hated the attention he already got, he didn't want more. But this, removing magic from the death eaters which killed Voldemort could actually cause trouble for Harry. Now it was done, now everyone could think of the future, one without danger. For Harry, it was time to really say goodbye to his parent's, then prepare for his future, but one with Luna as his wife and Sirius as his father. He would finally have that family he always dreamed of. As Harry slept, his dreams were on a dozen children running around that looked like him and looked like Luna. Padfoot running around with the children, but there were also other children that joined his, children that looked a lot like Sirius. Those were the best dreams Harry Potter has ever had, but this time he knew they would come true.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
